


About Jon

by FunkyLoops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Festivals, Fluff, Issues, Unraveled Truths, hiding secrets, more tags to come if i think of any lol, not a HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 41,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Daenerys meets an interesting stranger at a festival her friend Missy brings her to. Things hit off quite well. But something will come to hinder it, once they find the problem will it stop them? Can they continue on after new knowledge is found that changes things drastically?





	1. Good Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story. I wanna warn yall that I mean I probably will still update this like two or three times a week if I can. But I'm trying some research for this so it will take longer to write up. But I hope you enjoy how the story goes.

She put her hand out of the window of her friend's jeep. Waving along with the wind, her bracelets clanking together. The music on the radio was blaring and they were singing along to it. Big smiles on all of their faces as they were on their way to the area where the festival was happening.

“Missy, can you turn the music down just a tad? I don’t want to lose my damn hearing before we make it to the festival.”

“Grey, just go with it. Do you think the music will be any quieter there? I’m just preparing your guys' ears.”

Daenerys laughed at them bickering. “You two aren’t even married and you sound like you’ve got three kids and a mortgage to deal with after.”

She tapped her shoulder. “Shut up.”

“I will not propose already you two. I’ve always wanted to be a bridesmaid.”

“If you want a wedding so bad then find yourself a husband.”

She rolled her eyes and rolled her window back up. “Oh please. I’m not getting married. Just having fun.”

“Fun is it? Then stop calling me at 4 in the morning every time you have a breakup. I need my sleep.”

“...Fine, I won’t bring up being your maid of honor again.”

“Thank you.”

“...Today.” She jokes.

“I’ll take whenever I can.”

\----

A couple of hours later they find an open area to park the jeep. She hopes out of the jeep and gets a little bit of gritty sand or dirt in her sandals. She shakes them out before walking with Missy and Grey out to the open area. A tall and lanky boy came up to them.

“Hey guys, is this your first time?”

Daenerys was confused and just looked to Missy to answer him.

“It’s their first time, but I’ve been here before. Are those our powders?”

He held out the bags in his hands to them. “Yes, I’m handing out the bags to the people showing up. Here, so remember to be careful with them. The list is in the bag so be sure to look over those before we start.”

“Right. Don’t worry it’s all good on our end. I made sure of that a couple of days ago.”

“Good. Will have fun guys.” Then he walked off to hand out more bags to other people showing up.

“What list?” She asked.

“Oh, it’s just a list of what the power balls are made up of so that people can be aware of if they are allergic to anything so that they don’t have a big reaction to them.”

“Ok. So you already know were safe then?” Grey asked.

“Yeah, I had a little powder left from a previous year and before I asked if you guys wanted to come with me I wiped a little on both of your hands and waited to see if either of you complained about an itch or stinging sensation but nope. You both are good.”

“Oh, it’s good to know you put a potentially irritating substance on our skin without us knowing about it.” She sarcastically remarked.

“Oh relax D. You know I wouldn’t have told you it was me if you had a reaction to it.” Missy joked.

“Right. Totally.”

“Come on. Let’s go.”

Missy held their hands as she walked them out to the field. Daenerys looked up and saw a large countdown taking place. 

01:23:57

“So does it all start in an hour then?”

Missy looked up to see what she was referring to. “Yup.”

“Seems like a long wait.”

“Seems like it but it isn’t. Let’s sit.”

They sat down on the grass. She runs her hands along the ground.

“It’s fake.”

“What is?”

Dany pulled a piece of the grass. “This is.”

“Well yeah. We are in the middle of a desert right now. You thought there was a random patch of perfect grass amongst all the sand?”

“I thought maybe they keep up with this patch for the festival or something.”

“No, that would cost too much. And it’d be a big waste of all that water it would take to do that. It’s fake grass they the rollout and clean up.”

“Well, I’m going to get a hotdog. Do either of you want something?”

“Get beers.”

“Duh, but do you want any foods?”

“Oh, no I’m good.”

“Me too.”

“Ok, I’ll be back.” She got up and started for one of the food trucks parked on the side. She got in the line. She pulled out her phone to check for any missed messages.

“Chuck?”

She turned her head to the voice behind her. “Huh?”

“Your wallpaper. It’s a picture of Chuck and Sarah.”

She looked down at her phone. “Right. Yeah, it’s one of my favorite shows.”

“Really? I don’t know many people who know what that show even is.”

“Too bad. It’s a good show. Loads of great shows go under the radar.”

“Agreed. Though I, of course, am not a fan of how it ended.”

“Oh yeah. That was a pretty lame ending. They really couldn’t have at least given us a couple more seconds to let us know if she remembered him after the kiss or not.”

“I know right. That bugged me for at least two weeks after I watched it. It didn’t help that the show I watched after was Dexter.”

“Ha, another bad ending after another. Lost faith in the ending of shows yet?”

“No. I’ve still got faith in endings that make me feel satiated.”

She paused. “Do we know each other or something?”

“I hope not. Otherwise, I’d have to admit that if we did, I don’t remember you.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I would have had to say the same thing had you said we went to school together or something.”

“I just saw your wallpaper and had to find a way to introduce myself to someone with good taste.”

“Flattery will get you a first name, Daenerys. Well, it’s my turn to order so I guess we may catch each other later today.” She walked away to the front of the food truck.

“Lovely meeting you Daenerys.”

She didn’t look back, “You too…”

“Jon.”

She smiled, “Jon.”


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They agree to a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2

She walked back to her friends with food and drinks. Taking a quick glance back at the timer.

“So who was that you were talking to?”

She looked over at Missandei, “who?”

“That handsome man with beautiful curls.”

She smiled slightly. “That was a Jon.”

“Jon? That’s all you got?”

“He only got Daenerys, if he wants more he’s going to have to earn it.”

Missandei whistled, “that’s my girl.”

“Okay okay.”

They finished up and threw away their trash. They must have gotten caught up with chats and drinks because the fest was a couple of minutes away. They held the bag and everyone was on the edges of the grass doing the same. They all kept their eyes on the counter and once it reached ten seconds, they all started to count down together. Once they reached the loud buzzer, everyone grabbed handfuls of color balls and started to run towards the center, throwing them as they did.

She ran and threw up her balls and saw them turn to dust in the air and scatter across peoples heads.

As she ran smiling and laughing, she ran into someone.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“Dany?”

She looked up.

“Jon, what are the chances?”

He laughed then looked around, “the chances are decent I suppose.”

“True.” She smirked then rubbed one of her color balls across his shirt.

“Damn.” He then crushed one of his above her head then patting with his hand.

They laughed but were interrupted by someone who ran up to them and slapped their hands together above them both creating a big blast of colorful dust.

“Theon you prat.”

“What? I saw you two having a moment and decided to ruin it.” He joked.

“Okay, thanks.” Then Jon started to pelt Theon with the rest of his balls.

“Ow, okay sorry Jon.” Then walked away.

She shook her head and cleared her face from the color dust just enough to open her eyes.

“Who was that? Someone you know I gather.”

He laughed, “yeah. Theon is basically a brother. And sorry about that.” He wiped his hands on his pants and helped to wipe some more dust off of her face.

“It’s fine, that’s kind of what everyone is here for.”

“Fair point.”

They walked over to some benches that were far enough away from the color carnage taking place.

“I’ll go to the restroom and bring back some wet paper towels.”

“Ok.” She replied.

He rushed off to the small brick building. She while waiting was trying to pat her pants and shirt in attempts to knock off as much of the dust as she could. She stood up and patted harder knocking off color of all kinds.

“Daenerys!”

She looked up a little scared that someone was going to dust her again. But was relieved to find Missandei’s face.

“Hey, Missy.”

“Why are you…” she looked at the bench, “benched?”

Daenerys laughed while continuing to pat at her clothes.

“I got hit in the face and so Jon is getting me some wet paper towels to wipe my face.”

“Jon? You’re actually talking to him?”

Daenerys gave her an incredulous look. 

“Yes. Why? You thought I only spoke to him for polite banter while in line?”

Missandei shrugged. “I don’t know. Something like that I suppose.”

“You’re the one who said he was handsome with beautiful curls.”

She smiled at Daenerys, “he is and they are. Doesn’t mean he’s cool. But hey if you’ve managed to actually converse with him and have not yet asked me to rescue you from an obnoxious douchebag, then I guess he isn’t that bad huh?”

Daenerys ever so slightly blushed. “No, he’s not that bad.”

Right as they were talking Jon slowly approached from behind. “Hi?”

They both looked at him. Daenerys laughed as Missandei placed her hands on her hips. 

“You are Jon.”

“Yes, that is my name. And you are?”

“Missandei, she calls me Missy but you cannot call me Missy. Just stick to Missandei. Don’t you worry sir, I’ll be rejoining my Grey soon. Leaving you two time to talk and make dinner plans as in a date. But if you are one of those fuck up kids that fuck up all the good girls caught in your snare trap… you’ll be losing a testicle and end up spending the rest of your life explaining to every girl that you take to bed why and how you lost a ball.”

Jon’s eyes widened a bit frightened by what he just heard. Daenerys covered her mouth to hide her utter joy in seeing Missy mother the fuck out of that situation. She paid attention to Jon. He seemed a little nervous but instead gave Missy a smile and held out his hand for her to shake.

“You have my verbal consent to take a ball if I hurt her in a douchey way.”

Missandei looked at his hand then shook it. After she grabbed the rest of her balls and walked away giving Daenerys an approving nod and smiled.

“Have fun D.”

Daenerys sat back down on the bench.

“Sorry I guess. She and I have been very close for years. She occasionally acts like my mother and I occasionally act as hers when we both need one.”

He sat down next to her. 

“It’s fine. I think having close bonds with people like that says more good things about a person. If you can’t even have a single friend maybe you’re not great company is how I see it.”

He raised the wed towels and softly started to wipe it across her face. Wiping around her eyes first then her mouth. Made a quick swipe across her forehead then cleaned up her nose. He wiped a few more times.

“There.”

She shook her head.

“I look normal again?”

“No. You look like someone colored your face and you tried to wipe it clean a little too late to where your skin is now slightly pigmented by it.”

She gasped. “Then why bother wiping my face?”

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “I just wanted an excuse to be this close to your face.” Then gave her a small peck on the cheek.

She leaned back slightly not at all expecting that response. He laughed and got up from the bench.

“I think I want to learn more about you but with a proper date.” He held his hand out. “Give me your phone.”

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to him. He took it and opened up her contacts. He typed a little bit then handed her phone back.

“Call me when you have free time for a date, then I’ll tell you where to find me.” He then turned and walked away. Walking towards the guy that powdered her face and someone else.

She looked back at her phone and scrolled to find him. She wasn’t sure if she’d know cause she wasn’t sure what he wrote. But she laughed to herself when she saw what he put as his contact name.

Sarah to my Chuck?

She shot him a quick text.

Dany: I’ll be your Sarah… maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? I hope you think so.


	3. Pigeon Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany gets a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

A couple of days had passed. Daenerys had returned to her regular days. Going to work then coming home and occasionally going out with her friend Missy. She didn’t do a lot of cool things but she could complain, she made good money and had a good house.

This day she was sitting on her couch, watching the series of Friends reruns playing when her phone lit up across on the other cushion. She scooted over and picked up her phone to a text.

Sarah to my Chuck?: It’s been a hot minute but… still up for a date?

She smiled totally forgetting about this encounter but glad to be reminded of it. Then another text popped up.

Sarah to my Chuck?: It’s the extremely handsome guy from the festival fyi in case you changed or didn’t recognize the name I put.

She shot him a reply not long after.

Dany: When did you have in mind? Tonight? Tomorrow?

She waited not even a minute before his text made it to her.

Sarah to my Chuck?: You live in the Kings Landing area right?

Dany: Yes

Then she changed his contact name to Jon. It should be simpler and cause less need for explanation in the case anyone of her friends or family see it.

Jon: You know Hot Pie’s Bakery?

Dany: Of course! The best breads, pies and cakes are made there. 

Jon: Wow, ticking off all the items in the suitable for marriage column there. Anyway are you free tonight by any chance? If not to be honest you can just tell me when you are available, I can make anything work.

She laughed to herself at his response.

Dany: I am free tonight. I can meet you there at 7.

Jon: Deal.

Dany: I think you mean date.

Jon: Both. Deal to that date.

She dropped her phone on the sofa and watched Phoebe freaking out at seeing Monica and Chandler banging for a second longer before rushing up the stairs to the shower.

After a steamy shower she rushed to her bedroom and opened her closet and looked at the other end where she kept her dresses. She pulled dress after dress out. Holding them up to her body and assessing it in the mirror, but each one kept going back into the closet. She did that for a while then did a quick check to her bedside clock. 

“Fuck!”

It was 6:32 and she didn’t have time to waste. She needed to get dressed, apply makeup and get to the other side of town to Hot Pie’s. She grabbed one more dress. Her ‘go to’ dress of sorts when she went on dates. It was a casual yet sleek black dress. It was simple considering they were going to a small bakery. But still nicer than jeans and a tee shirt cause it was also a date.

She slipped it on fast and easy. Then sat at her vanity and worked quickly to do her makeup. She didn’t do anything fancy and rather went for a nude and natural look and just made her eyes a little smokier cause she loved drawing attention to her eyes that in certain lighting appears purple.

She ran down her stairs and slipped into some black heels, grabbed her keys and took off out her front door. Locking it behind her and then taking off in her car.

\------------------------

She quickly parked close to the entrance and got out. The sun was still out during this time of day. But was setting. She held her hand over her eyes and looked through the bakery windows for Jon. 

After scanning it for a moment she realized she didn’t see him. She walked forward. But was startled by someone tapping her shoulder.

She held her heart as she turned around.

“Fuck. You gave me a mini heart attack.”

Jon scrunched his face and scratched his head. Then giving her a big smile. 

“Sorry. I didn’t think you had a sensitive heart.” He pretended to pull something out of his pocket. He clicked an invisible pen and licked his finger and opened an invisible notepad. He looked at her with the same smile. “Consider that noted.”

She laughed and rubbed her head.

“You are corny as hell. That was very extra… lucky for you I liked that.”

He puffed his chest in a victorious way. “I’m glad.” 

He then handed her a flower he had tucked away in his jacket. She grabbed it and looked at it then him with a smile. 

“What is this? Flowers?”

He laughed. “It’s a blue winter rose.”

She gave it a big whiff. “Thank you. Very gentlemanly of you.”

He held out his arm and Daenerys linked hers in it. “To the bakery?”

She nodded, “to the bakery.”

They entered the building and saw a decent amount of people in it considering the bakery wasn’t that well known. Kind of an underground treasure that a few locals like to frequent.

They waited in line for several minutes before making it to the front.

“Hello! Welcome to Hot Pie’s. Will you be having a pie or cake?”

Jon looked at Daenerys. “You order anything specific?”

“I do. But today I feel adventurous. You order me what you’d recommend.”

Jon gave her a smirk. “Pressures on. Good thing that I know the absolutely best thing on the menu.” He turned his attention back to the cashier. “We’ll have two pigeon pies please.”

Jon paid and they took a numbered stick and sat at one of the only open seats. They sat across from each other at a small round table for two by one of the windows. 

“So, I’m curious. Why did you want to actually go on this date with me?”

She breathed out with a laugh. “All you know is that I agreed to a date. You don’t know if using the word ‘want’ is accurate.”

Jon’s smile thinned. “Very true. But you seem happy to be here so I assume that you at least don’t mind it.”

She lays her chin on her hands and purses her lips. “You’re not wrong. I think we converse well. I like talking to you, I liked talking to you at the festival.”

He leaned back in his chair. “So we are just… talking… buddies?”

She laughed. “Talking buddies? I think you mean friends also I don’t go on dates with friends.”

Jon smiles. “Does only one date count as dating?”

She looked out of the window for a second. “No. But ask me on a second one after tonight then I’d say it wouldn’t be a far cry to call it dating.” Then she looked back at him with a smile.

“A second date? Are you saying I should ask you out again or are you saying if I asked and if you accepted as a purely hypothetical scenario?”

As she was opening her mouth a thin teen came to their table and dropped off their two pigeon pies.

“Here you two go. I hope you enjoy and have a good day.” He grabbed their number and walked off.

Daenerys picked up her fork and dipped it into her pie. “I guess you’ll find out after I’ve had this… pie.”

Jon smiled. “Eat fast then.”

\------------------------------

They spent the next half an hour to a full hour talking and eating pie. They talked about a lot of different things and found out they had many things in common. They both are rather “liberal” in opinions, they both agree marvel movies are better than DC movies etc.

Daenerys scooped up the last of her pie off of the pan and put it in her mouth.

“You know what. I like my Direwolf bread but this pie was quite nice.”

Jon shrugged and finished his pie too. “I have good taste, what can I say.”

“Well, you’ve been a good lad tonight and the answer to your question is ask me for a second date.”

Jon sat up in his seat with a cheeky smirk. She laughed at his exaggeratedly excited expression.

“Well, well. Daenerys….”

“Targaryen.” She finished for him.

“Daenerys Targaryen, will you go on a second date with me?”

She looked away down at her nails. She hummed quietly. “I don’t know.”

Jon stood from his seat and dramatically gestured to her.

“Oh Daenerys. Would you do me the honor of agreeing to a second date with me?” He spoke dramatically and loudly attracting the attention of everyone in the bakery.

Daenerys eyes widened and quickly looked around the room and let out an embarrassed laugh. Then looked at Jon. 

“I can’t believe you did that! But yes, I will.” She gave him a smile.

Jon smiled back and sat back down in his seat.

“Good. There’s a new tv show premiering tomorrow night. I’ll text you my address and you come on over. We’ll either start a show together or agree to never continue a show together. Either way it will cement us as friends at the very least if we ever decide not to pursue a romantic relationship.”

“I thought we were already going to be friends?”

Jon held his hand up in another dramatic fashion. “No, you must not understand me. When you start a show together, you become friends for at least until the show ends. We will be bonded and linked.”

“Oh.” She replied then laughed. “You’re so right. Deal. You, me a couch and a new show it is tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this... and if you are one of the people who also read my "model figures" story dw that will be my next post after tomorrow lol.


	4. Show Stopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date.

She was now at home hovering over her phone eagerly waiting for his text. She hasn’t been excited to see someone in a while but something about Jon felt… different but in a very good way. 

She was starting to get used to assholes who had intentions to break her heart, bad boys who she would grow really attached to but knowing it could never last or and she was favoring at the moment before she met Jon, being single.

Her cheeks flushed red when she realized how this actually was different than what she had been used to. But that also made her nervous. If this really was going to be a good and real thing, she didn’t want to mess it up. If she messed up an actually good and healthy relationship, she’d probably lose more hope in finding another one and thinking that she could make another one last.

Thankfully her phone buzzed against her glass coffee table, keeping her from spirling in the wrong direction.

She looked down and saw his text. He had given her the address, followed by a little message of,

Jon: Don’t take too long :)

She sent a message back.

Dany: omw now

She got up and rushed to her bedroom for another date outfit. But this time she would be lounging on the couch watching tv with him, so something comfortable was required.

She looked through her closet and dressers looking for her favorite sweatpants. They were comfortable as hell to wear, but they also were fitted in all the right places so she looked a little more dressed up than the usual loose sweats.

She finally found them, they were in her bathroom hamper. She took them out and gave them a sniff check. Confirming they didn’t smell so they were safe.

It was already seven and she wanted to be there by eight. She quickly put her sweats on, and a tucked tank top. She put on some socks and her sneakers and out the door to leave.

She didn’t recognize the area that he texted. It was in a part of town she never really goes to, she wasn’t actively avoiding it but just never needed to go down there for anything. It was a nice neighborhood. Fancy large houses all cut off in a gated community.

“He must be rich.” She whispered while looking at the houses behind the gate.

She was in a family that too was well off but she just didn’t think Jon was either. None of her old flames had money like her. The fact of her family's wealth was something she never shared voluntarily, didn’t want to attract leeches.

She drove up to the entrance.

“Hello, do you live here?” 

She looked over at the security guard. She was a big woman. Tall and blond.

“No, but I’ve been given directions from someone who does to come here.”

But the guard kept looking at her. So Daenerys took out her phone and held it out for her to see the location in the text.

“Do you know the name of the person who sent this?” She asked.

“Jon.” Daenerys replied.

“Jon what?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Let me call him really quickly.”

She pulled up his contact information and called him.

“Ah, have you made it?”

“Hard to make it when there’s a gate in the way.”

“Shit, I totally forgot. Here hand the phone over to Brienne.”

She held her phone back out of her window. She took it and brought it to her ear. She nodded a few times then scrolled on her little screen. After a couple of seconds she gave the phone back.

“Have a nice day ma’am.”

She pushed a button and the gates began to open. 

“Thank you, you too.” She started to roll her window up and drove through still on her phone.

“Ok, now I’m coming.”

“Great, I’ll see you soon then.”

She hung up and continued up the winding road. He lived in a house up on a hill or small mountain. She loved the view as she was driving further up. But it wasn’t long until she realized she was going up quite high. After a couple more minutes of driving, she made it to the largest house at the very top. After pulling up to another gate at the end of the driveway, it started to slide open.

She pulled in and saw him standing at the front door waving. After parking off to the side she got out and walked up.

“You should have told me you lived at the top, it would have saved me time since I was looking at every house number looking for yours.”

He laughed. “Well, you know now. Also, you’ve been added to the list. You just need to tell Brienne your name and you’ll be allowed in.”

She smiled, “really? You don’t know me that well yet.”

He smiled, “I trust you thus far, plus it just makes it easier when you visit. Plus I could just take you off the list at any moment if you ever do something stupid in the neighborhood. If there happens to be a string of robberies, I will know who to blame.” Then he held out a flower. Another winter rose.

She held her hands up. “You sure do like these flowers.

“Good, now come in. The show will be starting in thirty minutes and I’ve just ordered a pizza.” He then turned to her. “You do like pizza right?”

“Yes, very much.”

He smiled then walked over to his living room. It was large and open, yet still felt… cozy. Maybe it was the type of furniture he had put in it that helped it have the “homey” vibe. She followed him in and they both sat on one of the sofas.

She looked at him, “are you a criminal?”

“What?” Jon laughed.

“I mean how else do you manage to live here?”

“Oh.” He smiled and looked around acknowledging his surroundings. “My family are the ones with the money.”

She grinned. “Ah. I see.”

“Yeah, they actually own all of the properties in this area.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yup. Starks have owned loads of land for hundreds of years. And my father, once he retired he split up all of the lands and gave each of the kids a piece to be in charge of.”

“So, I assume this area is what you control.”

He chuckled. “You’re a good guesser.”

She shrugged and leaned back on the couch. “I’ve got a strong intuition.”

“Nice. But yeah. My piece is a little bigger than my other siblings because my sister Arya didn’t want to manage hers.”

“Really? Why not?”

“She was never a stay in one spot type of person. She’s currently in Essos somewhere right now.”

“She sounds lovely.”

“She is. If she ever comes back, I might introduce you.”

“I look forward to that.”

Before they could keep talking there was a buzz by the front door. Jon quickly got up and ran over to it.

“Yes?”

“You’re pizza is here.”

“Ah, thank you, Brienne. I’ll be down to pick it up as quickly as possible.”

He looked over at Daenerys. “Wait here, I’ll be back shortly with the pizza.”

Daenerys nodded. “Take your time. This is a magnificent sofa, I think I’ll be fine waiting here.”

He smirked. “Don’t fall asleep. We still have a date to continue.”

“Be quick then, my eyelids are getting heavy.” She mocked.

\----------------------

After several minutes the door opened and she saw him walking in with a pizza box. He walked back in and dropped the box onto the marble coffee table. Then put a 2 liter bottle of soda down next to it.

“I’ve returned.”

“Just in time too, because it looks like the show is starting.” She pointed to the tv. 

He turned his head and looked at the screen. He nodded then sat down next to her. Opening the box and grabbing a slice.

“Have you seen any promos for this show?”

She shook her head. And grabbed a piece for herself. “Should I have?”

“I don’t know maybe a little something I’d guess. But it’s a new show set in medieval times. It’s supposed to be one of the best fantasy shows to grace our television screens.

“Fantasy, medieval show. I’m in.” She giggled.

\----------------------

After fifty minutes they had polished off all but two slices of pizza and the whole 2 liters of soda.

Daenerys sat up and stretched her back while the end credits began to roll. “Well, that was a very good episode.”

Jon did a little stretching himself. “Yeah. I mean they’ve already got me hooked.”

“I’ll be here next week for sure for the next episode. So just expect that.”

He looked over at her. “I won’t be complaining about frequent visits.”

She looked over and their eyes met. She smirked. “I’m sure you wouldn’t.” She sat back on the sofa. Her head was laying on his shoulder. “What now?”

An amused breath reached her head. “I don’t know. It’s almost ten o’clock though. Do you have anywhere you need to be tomorrow?”

She shook her head. “I only work four days a week. And I have the weekends off.”

She could feel him reaching his arm around and holding her close. She turned her head to face him and he was already facing her. Faces were inches apart. She glanced down at his lips, his rather pink and plump lips. Then back at his eyes. She licked her lips quickly. Then captured his in a kiss.

Soon he was kissing her back and his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Her arms now closing around his neck. She moved over and was now sitting on his lap, her legs on both sides straddling him.

He pulled back and they were now breathing heavily. She looked at him with knitted brows.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It was just, progressing and I don’t want to presume where it was going without a more… clear of an okay from you.”

She smiled, “I’m totally okay with where it was going.”

“You're sure?”

She gave him another kiss. Then slipped her hand down his pants and gave him a firm squeeze. “Very sure.”

His breath hitched then he gave her a devious smirk. “I was hoping that was the answer.”

She pulled him into another kiss. Soon they were clawing at each other’s clothes. He pulled off her tank top and she returned by unzipping his hoodie. She pushed him down on the sofa and reached back, undoing her bra. Pulling it off and throwing it behind her.

His hands started wandering up her sides. His fingertips tickling her skin. He cupped each of her breasts in his hands. Softly massaging them and lightly twisting her nipples. Daenerys threw her head back, biting her bottom lip.

She then brought her head down and gave him soft kisses along his chest. Slowly grinding her hips down against him. She could feel him getting excited beneath her, only encouraging her to tease him more.

She stood up over him and gave him a sultry smile as she started to drop both her sweatpants and panties. Then she sat back down. She ran her hand down his joggers and pulled his cock out. Gently rubbing and tugging at it, eliciting a soft moan from him. After a few tugs, she rubbed the tip along her entrance, then inserting it.

She brought her hips down until he was all the way in. She gave him a smile then kissed him. As they were kissing, she started moving her hips. Slow and consistent in pace. Jon’s hands reaching for her behind then holding on. 

He broke the kiss, letting out a big breath. He sat up and held his chest and took careful breaths. Daenerys softly pushed him back down and nibbled at the lobe of his ear. But let out a whimper when Jon had suddenly started moving her hips down faster. After a few more pumps, he rolled them over. He was now on top and lifted one of her legs, holding on as he began thrusting himself.

Daenerys raised her arms and held them behind her head. Her eyes closed and she was moaning in return.

Jon grabbed her chin and brought his lips down beside one of her ears.

“I want you to look.” He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She gave him a playful smirk.

“Yes, sir.”

He then stopped and pulled out. Getting off the sofa and slowly walking away. She let out a whine then sat up staring as he walked off.

“Where are you going?”

He turned back and smiled. “The bed is more comfortable. And has more room.”

She soon was off the sofa and following him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they do after.

She yawns and slowly sits up. Getting out a big stretch with her arms and back. As she twists both ways she only then sees a little bit of Jon’s shoulders peeking out of the comforter. 

Oh yeah, she thinks. We did do that last night. She can’t help but let out a little smile at the memories rushing back of what they did. She can’t lie to herself, it was really good. But now she feels weird. She’s not one for sleeping that soon in seeing let alone knowing someone. While looking at Jon slowly breathing she can’t help but wonder where they are now. If this was his way of getting sex then kicking her out or if they're going to have breakfast now.

She decides to lay back down and see if she can sleep again. She’d rather put that obligation on him. And have him decide what they’ll be doing when he wakes up before her.

She closes her eyes and drifts back asleep.

 

But what doesn’t seem that long after, she is slowly shaken by her shoulder.

“Daenerys?” Jon whispers to her. “Wakey wakey.”

She squints at the strong beam of sunlight hitting her face with the now open curtains.

“What time is it now?” She asks.

“Nearly 8. Why? Have somewhere to go?”

Her eyes widen, “Yes actually. Work.” She quickly gets to her feet and is pulling the sheets off wrapped around her as she looks for her clothes.

“Where are all of my clothes?”

Jon lets out a little chuckle at watching her running around his room draped in his sheets looking for her clothes.

“Stop giggling and tell me, I needed to be out of here an hour ago.”

“Sorry. They’re downstairs.” He coughed. “They kind of got discarded down there before we came up here… pun intended.” He gave her a cheeky grin.

She pursed her lips and stood straight. Then giving him a small smile back. “Then downstairs I’ll go.”

But before she fully exits the door she turns and faces him. “Soo… us… we’re dating, right? Not just a hit and run?”

Jon raises his eyebrows and brushes his curls back laying down on the bed. 

“I don’t know. I figured you were the type to layout without too much work…”

She let out a loud gasp. He heard it and chuckled again.

“I’m kidding. I’m down for more dates if you’re down for more dates.”

She smiled. “I’m definitely down.” She replies.

He smirks, “you're definitely down… then up and down again. Sometimes you spin around and lay it back again…”

She rolls her eyes, “oh shut up.” She turns to leave but he calls out to her.

“Ehm.”

She looks back, “what now?”

“I need my sheet.”

She looks down at it wrapped around her naked form. 

“Now?”

He smiles, “yeah. I make my bed before I get ready and I can’t make my bed if it’s missing the sheet.”

She squints then pulls the sheet off. Tossing it to the floor.

“Ok, all yours. You’ll have to pick it up off the floor though.” She smiles then walks out of the room.

She heads down the stairs and approaches the sofa they had watched the show on. As she walks over she notices her clothes, neatly folded and sitting on one of the cushions. She sees something else, a little piece of paper sitting on top.

She picks up the note and reads it,

 

If you happen to leave in a hurry, allow me to formally offer another date next week on this same day for the next episode. But I’d like to take you for a proper dining experience out before. Like a nice dress and suit like attire nice dinner.

P.s. don’t forget the flower I gave you last night. These roses are very nice to look at, so it definitely belongs to you.

 

She beams at the little note and puts it in her pocket. Then she quickly dresses back up in her clothes and takes the rose and leaves. Making it to her car and driving off back home.

 

As she makes it home she quickly changes out of the sweats and tank and puts on one of her pencil skirts, blouse and tight blazer to match. Slips in some heels and is quickly out the door and off to work.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

She parks her car and rushes out and into the office building. As she is making it up to the elevator, the doors open on her floor and find Missy standing outside waiting for the elevator.

 

“There you are. I was about to call you.”

“Sorry. I got caught up.” Daenerys apologizes.

Missandei raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “Caught up? With?”

“Stuff,” Daenerys replies while walking across the floor to her office. Opening the glass door and taking a seat in her office chair.

“What kind of stuff? Is it something bad?” 

“Nothing bad. Don’t worry Missy. I’ll let you in on what it is if it goes anywhere significant.” Daenerys reassures with a sneaky smile.

Missy notices the sly smile but keeps it to herself for now.

“Fine. But the moment it becomes.. Important, let me know. I am your partner and I need to know whenever there may be something that keeps you busy.”

“I will. I never keep big secrets from you.”

Missandei quirks her head to the side incredulously. 

Daenerys smiles, “for long anyway. You always are on the top three list to find out. You know that.”

Missandei smiles back, “I know. You are mine as well. Anyway..” She drops a stack of paper on her desk. “This is your half to deal with today.”

Daenerys looks at the pile annoyed. “How is there this much?”

Missandei smirks, “your pile tends to get a little bigger when you’re late. Don’t ask me why I assure you I don’t know the reason for it but I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Before Daenerys can let out her rebuttal, Missandei is already out the door and heading to her own office. She waves at Daenerys mockingly through the window.

Daenerys lets out an amused huff. Fair, fair. She thinks. Just then her phone goes off in her bag. She opens it and pulls it out.

 

Made it to work?

 

It’s a text from Jon. She sends a reply back.

 

Dany: Yup.

It doesn’t take long for another text to come through.

Jon: Where do you work?

Dany: Why do you want to know? Don’t want to come across as a stalker do you now?

Jon: Ha, nah I don’t. But can’t a… bf be curious? I am your bf, right? Or is that too soon?

Dany: Bf? I don’t know if I’d call you that. But I’ll tell you my job if you tell me yours.

Jon: Seems fair. I’m a realtor. I work for my families company. Stark Homes. Your turn.

Dany: A realtor huh? Never would’ve guessed that to be your occupation. But fair is fair. I work at my families company as well. Except I’m an executive with Targaryen Style Magazine.

Jon: Being a realtor is alright. I mainly just try to do my part in helping the family. And I should have guessed. I’m a little shocked I couldn’t put two and two together. Your Daenerys Targaryen and you… look like the Targaryens. Also, I’m not shocked you have a job like that yourself. You look like the ‘creative’ type.”

She laughed and leaned back in her chair. 

Dany: Do I? Well, that’s a nice… compliment? But I only deal with the who’s in the magazine and what is ‘okay’ to publish after the ‘creative’ people have done their pictures and articles.

Jon: Still takes a bit of creativity to make it all come together neatly in the end. But I’ll let you get back to work. I’m sure vetoing what goes in and what doesn’t is hard work.

Dany: It is, and I should. A particularly bigger pile has reached my table thanks to you.”

Jon: Everything’s bigger with me. But you know this already.

Dany: Ok, I’m officially done responding to you. Don’t text back cause I ain’t responding until I’ve finished work. Byeee.

Jon: Bye. And I can see if you’ve seen this or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	6. Bouquet's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets a gift.

Daenerys came back into the office and saw a crowd of people chuckling around her office. She was slightly concerned that they were mocking her and not realizing what time it was that she’d be coming in.

But it was then obvious when she opened the door to her office littered with flower bouquets. There were dozens of those blue roses scattered across her desk and chair. On the filing cabinets and the little sofa. She sighed and walked over to one of the biggest bouquets on her desk and saw a little note tied to them. She looked over and saw people grinning at her through her doorway.

She walked over and closed the door then returned to the note. She opened it and read what it said.

 

I hope you smiled when you saw these and didn’t delete my number from your phone :) 

 

She rolled her eyes and tossed the note in one of her desk drawers then Missandei came in her office.

“Who are these from? I don’t know about you but this feels… significant, so spill.”

She moved roses off her seat on the floor and sat down.

“This isn’t significant. It’s just very extra and trying to keep in interested I’m sure. I serious we’ve only had two dates.”

Missandei squinted at her.

“I’m not lying. Two dates and you know him. Jon.”

“Jon?”

“From the festival.”

Missandei gestured ‘oh’ with her mouth. “I didn’t think that was a real thing. I thought you were festival flirting.”

Daenerys laughed. “Festival flirting?”

“Yeah, you know. Kind of like a vacation boyfriend but at the festival. Someone to hang with, flirt a little and maybe kiss or sleep with a couple of times before never seeing them again.”

“I didn’t know that applied to festivals too. But I didn’t think it was a thing either since it took him a minute to shoot a text my way after that day.”

“Well, is it going well or is he…” She gestured around the room, “annoying?”

“Ha, he isn’t annoying… to me anyway. But I can’t say if it’s good or bad right now.”

“Well I hope this flower bit he did fair well with you, otherwise you should let him know not to do this with the next chick.”

“Ah, I find it endearing and creepy. He has a thing with these roses.”

“What thing?”

“I don’t know, but he likes to use them to butter me up.”

“All I’m going to say is this relationship better last at least a year otherwise this whole thing here is just creepy, drop the endearing.” Then she walked out the door.

Daenerys sat back in her seat and laughed once more after gazing at just how many flowers were in her office. She got up and grabbed bouquets and started dropping them off to different people working for her on the floor. 

Dropping off on desk after desk. Until she was left with just one for her to bring home. She opened her phone and sent him a text.

 

Dany: That was very funny. I guess I should have suspected something sus.

Jon: Funny? I think that’s a good descriptor. Anyway if it was actually bothersome just tell me and I will adjust.

Dany: I didn’t hate it. But if you do something like that again… then do me a favor and do it in a lower volume. I ain’t running a flower market out of my office.

Jon: But what if you were. Extra money on the side, think about it.

Dany: But would I sell it for the same price as you bought them? Cause if they cost more… then why wouldn’t they just go buy the cheaper versions? This seems like a plan that isn’t well thought out.

Jon: Right. Well, I guess that’s why I didn’t start a business but help my family with the one they already got.

Dany: No shame in work. But I just wanted to thank you for that little big surprise. Because it was a nice little laugh when I read the note knowing it was for you and not a stalker.

Jon: how do you know I am not a stalker?

Dany: Because you asked where I worked and didn’t somehow already know.

Jon: I’d make a bad stalker, good to know.

Dany: You’d make a really good creep if that helps.

Jon: Yup thanks.

Dany: Well now I have to work so later k?

Jon: Of course. Work hard!

She put her phone down on her desk and turned on her computer. She went on the web and searched up a flower store that sold the same type of rose. After a quick search and scroll, she found one. She ordered dozen’s of roses and had them set to be delivered to the address of his job he had given her.

She tapped enter and smiled triumphantly. This will be fun she thought.

\--------------------------------

After a full day of work, she turned the lights off in her office and started to leave. A bouquet in one arm and a little leather case in the other. She told the remaining employees bye and headed in the elevator.

As she got in her car she drove off back to her house. Then her phone started to ring as she walked through her front door.

“Hello?”

She dropped her keys into her bowl beside the door then kicked her heels off.

“You busy?”

“Nope. Why?”

“I have an idea that seemed fun when I was thinking about it. Are you tired?”

“Not much… what do you have in mind?”

“I want to go swimming.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Have fun.”

She smiled when she heard him sigh on the phone.

“I meant with you.”

“I know. I don’t know it’s kind of late, are any pools even open?”

“No. But does that really need to stop us?”

“Ouu a rebel huh. I’ll send you my address, I’ll be ready in thirty minutes.”

She ended the call and headed upstairs. She went to her bedroom and pulled out one of her bikini’s. Slipping them on and heading back down the stairs. She passed a mirror as she was heading in the living room and pursed her lips.

She then stood in front of the mirror and started to do some squats. Looking at her bum as she did. After a few squats and a few lunges, she sat on her sofa and decided to put on the tv while waiting.

After about twenty minutes she finally got a knock on the door. She quickly turned the tv off and ran to the door.

“Hey.”

Jon smiled. “Ready?”

She nodded and they headed out. He drove her downtown and they went to an indoor public pool. As they approached the doors she looked at him.

“How are we getting in if they’re closed?”

He just smiled and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and they quickly got in.

“I used to work here when I was in high school. I would work my summers here. But the owner had a bad habit of yelling at the lifeguards. So I quit and left…” He looked at her. “And I kept the keys.”

“He never asked for them back?”

“He did and I just lied. He seemed to have not noticed so fuck that dude.” 

They walked past the changing rooms to the pool and it was this large building with a glass roof. With windows but shades currently covering them. He walked to one of the panels and turned on just a couple of lights as to not attract any attention. He then gave her a smirk then took his top and shorts off. 

“Wow, those are some… short shorts.” Daenerys laughed.

“What? These are what I actually swim in thank you very much. Board shorts are just… a no from me.”

Daenerys shook her head. “Picky swimmer.” She took off her top and bottom then jumped into the pool. “Just get in.”

He laughed then jumped in after her. He swam up to her and now they were inches apart in the water. He leaned in for a kiss but then she splashed him.

He wiped his face and pouted.

“Aww poor thing. Wanted a kiss?”

“Maybe.”

She smiled and leaned in herself. Only to be met with a face full of water. She yelped out at the water suddenly drenching her.

He was just smiling then shrugged. “Can’t get mad.”

“Fine, I won’t. But now I won’t take off my bikini.”

“Wait what?”

She just laughed as she swam away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IKR cutee. I hope you liked it!


	7. Where we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany meets someone new.

“Jon.”

 

He looked up from his plate and wiped his mouth. “Yeah?”

She gave an amused smile, “I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Ask away.” Jon relied.

 

“So we’ve been having fun for what… a month or so now?”

 

Jon smiled back, “a fantastic month or so.”

 

“So based on that, to you… what are we?”

 

Jon sat back in his seat and scratched his beard.

 

“If you don’t know now that’s fine..” Daenerys added.

 

“Daenerys. I would like to say we’re at least each other’s boyfriend and girlfriend. And that’s my answer.”

 

“Yeah?” She felt relieved by the answer. “That’s good. I agree. I ask, cause my parents are holding a ball of sorts for work. It’s a magazine party thing and I wanted to invite you to that thing. As my date.”

 

He laughs, “I’d love to go with you. When is it?”

 

She twirls one of her silver strands of hair, “tomorrow…”

 

His eyes widen in shock. “Why did you wait that long to ask?”

 

“Because I needed to ask where we were first. I didn’t want to bring a guy if what he thought was that we were just fucking after hanging out to a party where there was a high chance of meeting my family.”

 

“You’re right. You could have asked that question sooner then. I mean I would’ve given this same answer two weeks ago. After the third date I could’ve told you that I saw us as a dating couple.”

 

“Oh really? The third date sealed it for ya?”

 

He laughed and took another bite from his lunch. “It did. I mean I like you and it seems like… you like me.”

 

“You’re not wrong. It does seem like I do doesn’t it? I’m good at this.”

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

“But you really are down to attend the party with me?”

 

“I am. But if there’s something to warn me about ahead of time, that’d be appreciated.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like is there a keyword to not say around your dad or should I dress a certain way?”

 

She laughed, “oh that’s what you meant. Well I don’t know how I can help you on that. My family is… unpredictable. You never know how they’ll react or respond to anything. Though this party is supposed to be on the elegant side. So I’d recommend dressing up nicer than a t shirt and jeans.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

\----------------------

 

They left the restaurant and were walking down the sidewalk holding hands. She looked up and saw him softly caressing his chest. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

His loud words came suddenly, startling her for a brief second.

 

“If I’m going to meet you family tomorrow. You can meet some of mine today.”

 

“Oh, that’s not necessary..”

 

“Come on. Don’t be worried. I’ll just introduce you to my mother. She’s got a big heart and is easy to butter up to.”

 

“You sure she’d be fine with us just showing up on her doorstep today?”

 

“She loves any reason I come visit her. And she’s been pushing me finding someone so if anything this only could benefit us.”

 

She sighs then finally agrees to his suggestion. “Let’s do it. It’s only fair right.”

 

\----------------------

 

They drove to this large apartment building. She looked over at Jon curiously.

 

“You’re house is big as hell and your mom lives in an apartment?”

 

He laughed, “she chose to live here. She says this place has good memories and makes her happy. Plus its not just an apartment. She owns the whole building. The apartments were converted into just one large home for her.”

 

“Oh nevermind then.”

 

They walked up and he pressed the buzzer on the gate. A woman’s voice came through the microphone.

 

“Hello? Who is this?”

 

“Your favorite son.”

 

She laughed on the other end then unlocked the gate. “Don’t come in with that big head Jon, you’re my only son. You’re a favorite my default not choice.”

 

He looked over at Daenerys as they walked through and twirled his finger the side of his head. “She’s crazy, by default or not I’m still her favorite.”

 

They walked up to the front door and it was opened as they approached it.

 

“Jon!” She ran out and gave him a big hug then hit his shoulder. “You need to tell me when you’re coming over. Give me time to clean it up a little.”

 

“You don’t need to tidy up for me. I’m not a clean freak.”

 

She laughed, “that’s irrelevant. If you know you’re getting visited by someone, it’s only out of courtesy to clean up a bit.” After a small pause she looks over and finally sees Daenerys. “Oh my god. Hi.”

 

Jon laughs, “I was wondering how long it would take. Mom, this is Daenerys.”

 

“Daenerys. What an exotic name. I like it. So is it fair for me to assume she’s the girlfriend?”

 

“It is. It’s nice to meet you ma’am.”

 

“Ma’am? Oh no. Jon I told you to tell me if I ever started to look my age. Anyway, come on in. Obviously I’d love to chat to you both.”

 

They walked in and Daenerys was in awe over the decor inside. It was all very traditional in it’s style. Embroidered rugs and nice stone carved doorways.

 

They walked into an area. What she assumed was the living room and sat on the fancy sofas.

 

“So what brings you here all of the sudden? You usually do call before you show up.”

 

Jon smiled, “I do. But it was a bit of a on the whim thing. But I figure it would be nice for you two to meet.”

 

“Letting me meet the person you’re seeing… must be serious then?”

 

“It’s important, I don’t know where the difference between serious and important is.”

 

Daenerys noticed a look between Jon and his mom. 

 

“So what all have you warned this lovely lady about?”

 

Jon laughed, “I guess when it comes time, a proper warning of the other Starks will be necessary.”

“What about your situation?” She looked at Jon.

 

Jon slightly tensed up in Dany’s arm. “I don’t see why it matters right now.”

 

Daenerys looked at Jon curiously. “What situation?”

 

Jon’s mom sighed on the other sofa. “If you’ll excuse us, Jon mind joining me in the kitchen?”

 

Jon gave Daenerys a smile then got up. They walked out and into another room. Daenerys was stuck on the couch not knowing what to do or how to feel about them talking in private as so.

 

After several minutes they finally returned. His mom looked slightly irritated and so did Jon.

 

“Come on. My mom has things she needs to do. So we can go and see that movie you mentioned earlier about wanting to see.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She got up and they all headed towards the front door. Daenerys turned to his mom and held out her hand.

 

“It was lovely to meet you, even if it was a shorter visit then I had expected.”

 

She ignored the hand shake and went for a hug. Daenerys was glad, cause a hug must mean she didn’t hate Daenerys. But the hug was a little longer than she thought it would be. 

“It was nice to meet you as well.”

 

“Have a nice day… uh-”

 

“Call me Lyanna. I hope I see more of you in the future.”

 

“Lyanna, I hope the same.”

 

Jon gave her a hug and some parting words then they both left. 

 

“What was that all about?”

 

Jon shrugged, “my mom tends to overshare about things that she hasn’t the right to do so. The intentions are good, but the timing is always off.”

 

“So what was she about to tell me?”

 

He smiled… a sad smile, “don’t worry. I’ll tell you, just not now.”

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the event.

Daenerys walked up to the driveway to Jon who was standing outside of the front door. She smiled and fixed the back of his collar and straightened out his jacket.

“You nervous?”

He laughed, “definitely.”

“Don’t be. I’ve introduced worse boyfriends. You should be just fine.”

“Worse boyfriends? If you tell me what happened, I might start to feel better.”

She laughed as they were walking to the limo she rode there. They both got in and it started to take off towards the event.

 

“Well, one of them was rather… brutish.”

Jon quirked his head, “brutish?”

“Yeah. I mean he was very loving… to me but anyone else who he would see as a… threat was in for it. And my parents didn’t get anything from him, but they saw other people getting it from him and let’s just say they weren’t fond of that behavior.”

“So they don’t like an angry guy, noted.”

“The other one was just a playboy. They disliked him for obvious reasons.”

“Oh did he cheat or something?”

“He probably did. All I know is that he tried to hit on my mom so I wouldn’t be shocked if he did.”

Jon nearly spat out his drink. “He what?”

Daenerys laughed, “yup.”

“Well don’t worry about me then. It takes a lot for me to be angry and I will not hit on your mom.” He put his cup down in a cup holder. “Look at that. I’m already feeling much better about meeting them.”

“Good because we’re here.”

He sat up and looked out the window. They were pulling up towards the entrance where there was a long carpet that leads to the party inside. After the limo finally stopped Jon got out and helped Daenerys out. They linked their arms and walked down the carpeted walkway.

As the doors opened they were greeted by the wait staff and trays of little chocolate candies. Daenerys and Jon both took one and continued to walk around.

Every once and a while someone would greet Daenerys, since she is familiar with most of the people in attendance.

“Daenerys!” Missandei basically shouted and ran over and gave Daenerys a hug. “You’ve finally made it.”

“I have.”

Missandei backed away and then saw Jon by Dany’s side. “Ah, it’s you again. I trust you’re treating her well?”

Jon smiled, “I am. Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten the whole… ball thing.”

Missandei smirked, “hey you remember that huh?” She looked over and Daenerys. “Keep a hold of this one. He both listens and remembers what he listened to.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “I know that. Why do you think he’s here right now?”

Missandei giggled, “alright.” She turned around and waved her arm. “Come here, you need to meet my best friend.”

Daenerys looked over and saw a man walk over.

“Daenerys this is Greyworm.”

Daenerys raises her eyebrows, “and when did this happen?”

Missandei smirked, “just now. I saw him at the catering table.”

“She’s kidding.” Greyworm held out his hand to Daenerys. “It’s nice to meet the famous Daenerys who she praises your work ethic all the time.”

Missanei rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t let her squirm for a little longer thinking I just grabbed you a couple of minutes ago?”

Greyworm shrugged, “I don’t think that was even funny.”

“Really?”

Greyworm smiled, “I’m just joking.”

Missandei started laughing. “I think it’s you who isn’t funny.”

Daenerys coughed.

They both looked over at her and Jon who were just stood there watching them.

“Oh, my bad. Daenerys I met him a couple of weeks ago.” She leaned into Daenerys and whispered in her ear. “He’s a doctor.”

Daenerys smiled. “Nice” She whispered back.

Her and Missandei looked over and saw her parents walking over. They shared a quick look.

“Greyworm I need to introduce you to that other catering table.” They both walked off.

 

“Darling.”

She smiled, “mother.”

They hugged. “You haven’t visited us. Dragonstone gets quiet without you.”

“That’s a good thing. Father doesn’t like it when he’s interrupted from the paper.”

The tall man with long silver hair laughed. “You know me so well.”

Her mother looked at Jon. “And who is this?”

Jon smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Jon. It’s very nice to meet you two.”

She grabbed his hand and shook it. “I’m Rhaella. But you can call me Rhaella.”

Daenerys laughed. 

Her father shook his hand after. “Aerys. You aren’t going to hit on my wife right?”

Jon shook his head. “No, sir. I’m here for your daughter.”

Aerys nodded then looked over at Daenerys. “I like him better than that other knob.”

“Good.”

“Well, we will need to go and greet the other guests. But please enjoy yourselves.” Then Rhaella and Aerys walked off holding each other’s hands.

Jon let out a relieved breath. “So, they liked me right?”

Daenerys grabbed his arm and they started to walk. “Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was shorter but hope you enjoyed this still.


	9. Ending the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the party.

They walked around for what felt like forever. Daenerys could feel her feet starting to ache in her heels. Jon seemed to notice and would lightly carry her with his arm around her to make her feel lighter.

They laughed as they continued to make more rounds with the people there. Then they ran into Missy and Greyworm again.

 

“Hey, sorry we couldn’t stick around. How did the meeting with the fam go?”

She could hear Greyworm laughing lightly beside Missandei. She smirked at her. 

“Very well thank you very much.”

“Oh really? They liked the new boy huh. That’s good.” Missandei took a couple of quick glances both ways. “Yall wanna leave with us?”

Daenerys did not hesitate. “Yes.”

Jon chimed in, “but where to?”

“We wanted to head down to a new pub that opened recently not too far from here,” Greyworm replied.

Jon nodded and shrugged, “I’m down.”

“Me too,” Daenerys added.

They all smiled and started for the closest exit. To avoid the cameras still at the entrance they went through the kitchen to go out the back. Greyworm got them a ride from his phone and they were off to the new pub.

“So, what do you know about the pub?” Jon asks.

“Not much. Other than it had gotten quite popular with younger people like us. Modern and what not.” Greyworm replied.

“But are the drinks any good?” Missandei presses.

Daenerys laughs. “Yes, that’s the proper question when discussing a pub. I don’t care how good it looks if the drinks aren’t up to par then it might as well be a dump.”

“Amen,” Missandei adds.

Greyworm sighs, “it’s a pub. They serve the usual drinks you get anywhere else with some drinks I’m sure they made specifically themselves. If anything it’s not the drinks you would question but if the bartenders are any good at making the drinks.”

Jon smirks, “exactly. I was confused when you two were discussing drink quality when it’s completely reliant on the bartender's ability to make them.”

“Thank you, Jon.”

Daenerys and Missandei look at each other and roll their eyes.

“Jon, it was implied that the bartenders suck if the drinks suck. Didn’t think we needed to specify the reasons. Shall we go all the way down to the quality of the ingredients they use to make the drinks? Or even better the manufacturer of said ingredients that get sent to the bar?” Daenerys replies.

Missandei snickers beside Daenerys.

Before they could rebut, the driver lets them know that they were there.

“Thank you.” Greyworm then gives him some cash.

They all get out and see the pub. It was hard to miss, with the bright neon sign and metal plated exterior. Or maybe the blaring music emanating from inside. Daenerys puts her fingers in her ears.

“You didn’t say it was a pub for deaf aliens.”

Greyworm laughed. “Did I forget to mention that? My bad.” Then he walked in.

Jon followed next and Daenerys sighed.

“The drinks better be good.”

Missandei smiled and took her arm in hers. “We’ll soon find out.”

They enter the pub and look for where Jon and Greyworm have gone. They find them on the other side of the bar. And walk over. They are a little shocked to find the place packed. She wasn’t dressed for a rave. They make it over and Jon and Grey hand them drinks.

She takes a sip and purses her lips. “You’re lucky. Cause it’s good.”

Jon laughed. “I’d hate to know what you’d do if it wasn’t.”

They spend about an hour there. Drinking and occasionally going on the dance floor together. Not long after, Missandei and Greyworm leave for the night. Daenerys looks at her phone for the time and sees it has gotten a lot later than she thought.

“Hey, do you need to leave soon?” She asks Jon.

He shakes his head, “I don’t work tomorrow.”

She smiles, “great, neither do I.”

Jon smiled, “that is great.”

But before they could continue to chat someone interrupts them.

“Hey.. you’re kinda cute.” 

Daenerys furrows her brows. “Thanks, but I’m not interested.”

The guy scrunched up his face. “Oh, you’re les?”

Jon stepped forward and held out his hand. “Just leave bro, she’s not interested.”

The guy then looked up at Jon and made a loud and drawn out ‘psst’ noise. Jon rolled his eyes and turned around, keeping his body in between the drunk guy and Daenerys. But he didn’t leave. Jon slightly turned his head to keep an eye on the dude.

“What you lookin’ at?”

Jon was beginning to turn back around but Daenerys grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Don’t, he’s drunk and belligerent. Not worth fussing over.”

Jon nodded but the guy heard enough of what she said. 

“I’m not drunk. And it’s not my fault you don’t know a good time when you see one.”

Jon fully turned this time. “Look, buddy. You are very welcome to just leave us the fuck alone.”

The guy just laughed. “And what if I don’t? Would you actually throw down, tiny?”

Jon smirks, “I wouldn’t need to fight you. You only need two more shots before a strong gust of wind would blow you away.”

The guy paused then gave a big toothy grin towards Jon. “Strong gust of wind to blow me away? Is that your girl's nickname? Because if so, I won’t complain.” Then winks at Daenerys over Jon’s shoulder.

Jon’s fist starts to tighten around his glass. Daenerys notices and pulls him back. 

“Let’s go, Jon.”

Jon does budge.

“Aw, I made tiny mad.”

And within the next second Jon has smashed the glass over the guys head. Smashing it into broken glass pieces. The guy winces and puts his hand on his head. 

“Oh, you’re on bro.” The guy then turns and gestures to his friends across the room. They rush over and surround Jon.

Jon freezes not expecting to be surrounded by douchebags that night. He turns around and sees Daenerys trying to pull one of the guys away. Before he could say something a fist smashes across his face. Jon rubbed it and moved his jaw a little. He sees the guy who hit him and swings. Making contact.

Then the bar brawl begins.

Jon gets off a few good knocks to some of the guys there but in the end, he is outnumbered. And they get more hits in. 

Daenerys pulls out her phone and decides she needs to call the police. She tells the operator the situation and is told that they have dispatched a couple of cars her way.

When she looks back up at the fight she sees Jon get punched in the stomach. Jon falls instantly and is now lying on his back gasping for air.

The guys pause and look at each other. Daenerys runs over to Jon’s side. The guys decide to get out of there. And Daenerys starts to worry when Jon is still breathing hard and fast.

“Are you okay?”

Jon shakes his head. But not long after he passes out. Daenerys shakes him.

“Jon, Jon… Jon?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes!


	10. I'm Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are at the hospital.

The doctor comes into the hospital room and Daenerys stands from her seat in by the bed.

“You’re still here?” 

She awkwardly laughs, “yeah. I mean I do kinda like the guy.”

The doctor smiles then looks down at his clipboard. “Well, the tests have returned and he should be fine for now. He had passed out from lack of oxygen. I hear he was in a fight.”

“Yeah, he was.”

“Well then he must have just gotten a little too winded.”

“Okay. That’s good.” She sat back down. “Thank you.”

The doctor nodded then left closing the door behind him. She heard a small whisper.

“Is he gone?”

She slightly startled looked down at Jon. She then smiled, “yeah.”

Jon opened his eyes and smiled, “good. I don’t want to explain myself to a doctor about why I started a dumb fight in a bar. And have him judge me.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t make it too obvious that he was judging you.”

He shrugged, “well I won’t know now right?” He slowly sat up and she helped him. “So did I completely ruin your night or just kind of ruined it?”

Daenerys laughed, “I don’t think you ruined it at all. I mean my parents haven’t seen it, nor my friend and there were no cameras catching it so we’re pretty safe.”

“That’s still not a glowing report. I’m sorry about getting out of control last night.”

She kissed him. “Don’t worry. I know why you did it and I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s kind of charming. And even though you lost, it’s kind of hot.”

Jon smirked, “kinda hot huh?”

“Yes, but don’t do it again. I think one fist fight for my honor is enough for a lifetime. Next time just turn the other cheek.”

“Deal. Unless he hits that other cheek. I will be fighting back but for my honor.” Jon jokes.

“Deal. Who knows, maybe I'll remove my jewelry to engage in a fight for you.”

“I don’t think you need to do that.”

“Oh and you needed to do it last night?”

“Fine, you can fight for me. I’ll just hope there’s some mud around for it.”

 

She gently hit his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist. 

 

“That’s low, hitting a guy in the hospital.”

 

She shrugged, “what? If I hurt you what’s the big deal? We’re in a hospital, it’s the best place to get hurt.”

 

“That’s both true and terrifying. I don’t want to be in a hospital for you.”

The doctor then entered the room again. This time a little taken aback not expecting Jon to be awake.

“Ah, you’re up.” He walked over and checked a few things. “Everything’s looking good at the moment, how do you feel?”

Jon gives him a hand gesture letting him know he’s okay.

“That’s cute, but I’m going to need it verbally.”

“I’m okay, Doc. Thanks for getting me up and running again.”

“You’re up but let’s hold off on running. We already know you wind quite easily.”

Daenerys got up. “I need to go use the little girls room. I’ll be back shortly.” She then left the room. 

 

But it wasn’t until she had fully closed the door that the tone changed dramatically.

“Did you tell her my situation?” Jon asked.

“No. I remember our last conversation when you came in. I assumed she was the girl you were seeing and so I held back on anything. Just telling her you got heavily winded.”

Jon sighed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but you need to tell her at some point. If this relationship between you two is important… she deserves to know.”

“I know. I will. I just need more time. Something more definitive in my mind to show that she may really be there for me when I tell her.”

“Alright. Also, if she leaves you when you tell her. You need to understand the seriousness of it. It’s hard to be with someone you know has a big problem. Also if you don’t find a good girl to stick by your side, then don’t deserve you.”

Jon chuckled, “I don’t know about that. I’m not exactly a catch, not anymore. But I appreciate it.”

The doctor was going to continue but the door opened. Daenerys walked over to the chair she was sitting in. 

“What did I miss?”

The doctor shuffled through his clipboard, “nothing. I was just giving Jon some advice that will help his situation.” 

She noticed a weird look shared between the two but decided not to push.

“Good, he could use some good advice. Anything to keep him out of here, no offense.”

The doctor laughed, “no offense taken. Doctors don’t want to see their patients return. But I need to go see another patient, have a good day you two.” Then he left.

Jon looked over and Daenerys, “so after they give me the free to go note. What do you want to do?”

Daenerys smiles, “I don’t know. Let’s not go to a bar. But maybe… we could go to the beach?”

Jon laughs, “they have bars at the beach.”

“They do, but it’s also a beach. I feel like if we bring our own refreshments and I don’t know do beachy things. It may become easy to avoid it.”

“Alright. The beach then. When do you need to go back to work?”

Daenerys thought for a second before responding, “I have three days off this week. And I’m next free in two days.”

“That works. I have been given the call that I’m being given this week off for ‘recovery’ and I mean I won’t say no to a week off.”

“I’m jealous.”

Jon shrugged, “I know.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouu, I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Toes in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the beach.

Daenerys opens her eyes and hears her phone buzzing on the table next to her bed. The plastic of her phone and the wood of the table clash, making an annoying noise.

She reaches over and turns her alarm off. Then slowly stretches before getting out of bed. She goes over to her bathroom and does her usual morning things. Then makes it downstairs to make some breakfast. As she’s eating her breakfast she hears her phone ring.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Daenerys! Guess what?”

 

She smiles and eats another spoon of cereal. “What?”

 

“I’m officially okay to leave.”

 

“That’s great. Do you need a ride home?”

 

“My brother is already on his way to get me. But when I return I’ll be getting ready for the beach.”

 

“This early?”

 

“Do you want to wait a bit and go later?”

 

“I don’t care. I was just making sure that’s what you meant so that I know when to get ready.”

 

“Alright. I mean I like going to the beach early, especially if the weather doesn’t change that we could spend a day there. Get ourselves a good spot before it’s too crowded.”

 

“Yeah. That’s true. Okay, I’ll try to be ready around 9 is that good?”

 

“Totally works. I’ll come to pick you up.”

 

“Alright.”

 

She hung up and finished her cereal. She went upstairs and started to look for a swimsuit. She doesn’t have a lot of swimsuits but she still had her options. She had one very skimpy suit that her friend got her as a joke years ago and she has a very conservative suit that she usually only wears if she’s going to be around her parents.

She had after those about three other swimsuits she usually wears. She wanted to be sexy but also isn’t sure if he’ll be bothered if she shows too much in a public space. Not that it's up to him what she wears but still something to consider. After about five minutes of deliberating with herself. She sighed and just grabbed one.

 

“You’re overthinking again.” She whispered to herself.

 

She went into her bathroom and changed. Then looking in the mirror to make sure it was on nicely. She grabbed her sunscreen and gave herself a good lather across her exposed skin. Then finding her big bag and putting in a towel, extra clothes, sunscreen and a few other little things like her wallet, etc.

After she was done she looked over at her phone to check for the time.

 

8:54 am

Close. She grabbed the strap of her bag then headed downstairs and decided to get a head start on a good suntan and stood outside of her front door and waited for Jon in her yard while laying out in the sun.

Her neighbor was watering their plants when she looked over the fence and Daenerys.

 

“Enjoying the sun are you?”

 

Daenerys looked over with a smile, “It’s nice. You should try it before the sun goes down today.”

 

The older lady laughed, “If I looked the way you did in a swimsuit, I’d be out here all day everyday sweety. But that’s all for my daughter now.”

 

“She is gorgeous, Ms. Tyrell. Say hi to her for me will ya.”

 

“Of course. You two should hang out again soon.”

 

“Definitely. Margaery is a hoot.”

 

Then her phone rang again.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’m coming.”

 

“We’re almost there.” Said a voice that Daenerys didn’t recognize.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“It’s my brother… Robb. He is joining us as well as his girlfriend.”

 

“Oh.,” Daenerys replied. “More the merrier.”

 

She heard Jon laugh which caused her to laugh as well. Then she squinted. 

 

“I think I see you.”

 

“Yeah, I mean we were close.”

 

She hung up. Then rubbed the back of her legs. A dark green jeep pulled up and she saw Jon sitting in the back. She picked up her bag and hopped in with Jon. Then they took off.

There was a handsome man with auburn hair driving and a woman sat next to him with long brown hair.

 

“So this is your brother?”

 

Jon and Robb laughed. Then Robb replied, “basically brothers.”

 

She gave a confused look so Jon clarified.

 

“His dad is my uncle. But we grew up together in the same house. And so we are basically brothers. Technically cousins but we call each other brother so it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Oh, so your mom..”

 

“His mom is my aunt.” Robb finished.

 

“Okay. That’s nice that you’re both close like that.”

 

Jon nodded. Then pulled out another blue rose and handed it over.

 

“Where did that come from?”

 

“I don’t know, the ground I suppose,” Jon remarks.

 

Daenerys puts the flower on her ear. Using her hair to help keep it in place.

 

“You and your flowers Jon.”

 

\----------------------

 

Not too long later they finally make it to the beach. It’s already gotten quite busy but she can see a good open area for them to get. Robb parks the car. Jon and Daenerys are the first ones to get out and head to the area she spotted.

 

“Sorry about the extra guests over there. I was mentioning to Robb that I was going to the beach and then was all ‘I wanna go, it’s been so long since I had the sand between my toes’ and I tried to make it clear I was going with a girl that I was seeing hoping to deter him.”

 

“Didn’t work huh?”

 

“Nope. I think I only made him more insistent on going if just to meet you.”

 

“Oh no. I don’t need to play twenty questions today.”

 

Jon laughed, “don’t worry. I already laid down ground rules. Don’t ask questions and don’t try to force us four to stick together. So if you and I slowly drift of doing things that they don’t to tag along.”

 

“Solid rules.”

 

“See I’m always ten steps ahead.”

 

Daenerys laughed, “ten steps? We’ll see how long that lasts.”

 

Jon lays down a large beach towel and she lays her towel down next to his. Setting her bag down on a corner. As Jon takes his tee off.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Daenerys asks.

 

“I always forget the sunscreen.”

 

“I brought some.”

 

“Thank god, I always leave beach days looking and feeling like a lobster.”

 

She looks at his skin then overexaggerates eye pain. “Ow, so much white skin.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Like you don’t have just as pale of complexion.”

 

She smiles, “I am a tiny bit more tan than you thank you very much.”

 

“Well, I was in the hospital for a couple of days.”

 

“Fine, fine. You win.”

 

He sits down on the towel and turns his back to her. She hands the bottle of sunscreen over his shoulder to him.

 

Jon looks over at the bottle than her with a small smirk. “Rub it on for me.”

 

She doesn’t notice the smirk and replies, “lazy.”

Jon pulls his hair back in a bun. “I can’t reach my back at least. So..”

 

“I’ll get your back.”

 

Jon laughs to himself.

 

“What?”

 

“I knew you’d have my back.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know that’s why I kept it to myself.”

 

She squirts some sunscreen on to her hands then rubs them together before applying it to his upper back first. Rubbing it on his shoulders, the back of his neck then his shoulder blades. She gets some more in her hands then finishes the rest of his back.

 

“There. Your back is now safe.”

 

He turns around, “you sure you don’t want to put the rest on for me?”

 

This time she sees his playful smirk. She smiles and leans over and talks seductively. 

 

“Oh, you want me to put some of this sunscreen on your body? Get you all slippery and shiny?”

 

Jon gulps as she continues.

 

“To rub the... protection all over your chest and down your stomach. Gently apply it to all the exposed surfaces on your body?”

 

“Sounds nice,” Jon replied.

 

Jon then jumps at the sudden cooling feel on his chest. Daenerys had squeezed the bottle in Jon’s direction. After he let out a little yelp at the shocking feel. She starts laughing.

 

Jon pouts as he rubs the sunscreen on. “You could’ve just handed me the bottle.”

 

Daenerys shrugs as she puts some more on her arms and legs. “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Sorry that we’re late,” Robb announced as him and Talisa finally make it down and start laying out their towels.

 

“Damn, what took you two so long?” Jon asks.

 

“Robb wanted to get the orange towel for us to share. But I wanted to have my own towel cause how are you supposed to share a towel when you’re both wet?”

 

“Actually, I wanted us to share the orange towel as in to sit and lay on. Because it was quite large and could fit us both comfortably. I wasn’t suggesting that we use the same towel to dry off after we come out of the water.”

 

“And what, have one more thing that needs to be washed when we get home? You know you don’t do the laundry, so I would have to clean the big orange towel later.”

 

“Only you two could argue over towels.” Jon laughs.

 

Jon holds his hand out to Daenerys. “Well, we’re going in the water. Watch her things yeah?”

 

Daenerys takes his hand and she stands up.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got the first shift,” Talisa reassures.

 

They both walk over to the water she puts one foot on the wet sand.

 

“I love the beach.”

 

“I never liked it when I was younger?”

 

“Are you kidding? The beach is the best when you’re younger. The sand castles, burying your parent or being buried by your parent. Swimming, the floaties and collecting seashells.”

 

Jon laughs, “I was a very emo kid. All I wanted to do was read in the shade of a very large umbrella.”

 

“Really? You don’t look like the reading type.”

 

Jon kicks some water on her leg. “I used to be a very big reader for your information.”

 

“Used to be?”

 

“I don’t read much now. I usually do other things with any of my free time.”

 

“That’s sad.”

 

“Not really. I mean the joy of reading a good book and being completely captured by the story is a great feeling. But I enjoy more active activities now. I’d probably prefer going to the beach and laying out listening to music or swimming in the ocean over reading a book in the shade now.”

 

“I’m sure hanging out with me is much more interesting than a book.”

 

Jon smiles, “you’re not wrong.” Then he picks her up and runs into the water.

 

Daenerys hits his back. “No! No! Put me down! The water is freezing!”

 

“I know.” Jon teases then puts her down in water that goes up to her waist.

 

Daenerys stands on her tip toes then slowly comes down when her body starts to get a little more used to the temperature. After she settles she immediately splashes Jon.

 

He just laughs. “You can’t be mad. The ocean is like the main reason for going to a beach.”

 

“Yeah. For people to inch by inch slowly enter not be tossed in.”

“Don’t lie, if you could toss me in. You would have.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

After a while of them swimming and splashing each other they both decide to go and lay in the sun for a bit. They walk back over and sit down on the towels.

 

“Our turn,” Robb shouts in Talisa’s direction.

 

“Not so loud, I.. can.. hear.. you,” Talisa replies.

 

They both get up and walk towards the water. She and Jon lay down on their backs. She puts on her sunglasses and Jon just closes his eyes. She hears a phone ding and pulls her shades down to see if it was hers.

 

Jon pulls his phone from a clear zip lock bag. “It’s mine.”

 

Daenerys nods and puts her glasses back on and lays back down.

 

“Do you want some water?”

 

She looks over and Jon, “I could use some water.”

 

“I’ll get some from the little stand over there. Be back shortly.” He gets up and walks away.

 

Then she hears his phone ding again. 

Don’t look, don’t look. Fuck. She leans over and reads the message on his screen.

 

Mom  
Do you want me to come over tonight?

 

Daenerys furrows her brows. Not sure what that means but decides it’s none of her business. Then lays back down.

But she can’t stop thinking about the message. What if it’s important? What if it is her business? I should ask him about it if he doesn’t bring it up when he returns.

She looks over at him. He’s ordering still. She sighs. I’m going to ask if he doesn’t say anything first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what do you guys think is going on so far?
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact:  
> The "toes in the sand" is a nice little phrase but in the show, Chuck, was when I realized the acronym for it is t.i.t.s lol.


	12. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has two choices.

She was now anxiously watching Jon receiving some drinks and walking back over. 

 

“Hey. Here is a nice ice cold water for you.” He hands over a wet and cold bottle of water towards her.

 

She smiles and takes it. Opening the top and chugging half of it immediately. Jon laughed while sitting back down on the towel next to her. Opening his water and getting a good sip it as well.

 

Jon looks back at her but Daenerys tries to avoid eye contact.

 

“I think I heard your phone buzz after you left to get the waters.”

 

Jon looks back down at his phone, “oh thanks.” He picks it up and she watches him read it from his screen then him giving a reply.

 

She tries to lean in to get at least a little bit of the reply but the sun is shining on it too much for her to see anything on the screen from where she was looking at it. He puts the phone back down and gives her a smile.

 

Daenerys just stares back at Jon hoping he would say something. Address anything. But he does not. She sighs and finishes her water.

 

“Are you okay?” Jon asks.

 

Daenerys shrugs, “I don’t know. You tell me.”

 

Jon remains confused and his mind still searching for a response but can’t find one.

 

“Jon, I saw the message.”

 

“You… you did?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He slightly cocks his head to the side a little lost, “why were you looking at my message?”

 

“I don’t know Jon. It’s a thing people in relationships do sometimes. I’d be shocked if you wouldn’t have done the same if you heard my phone go off. But as soon as I did I was expecting you to elaborate on something. That message makes me think you’re hiding something.”

 

Jon pulls his sunglasses out of his bag and puts them on. “I am not hiding anything.”

 

“Yes, you are. And I’m not going to lie. I’m nervous because if it wasn’t a big deal, I’d know about it right now. But you aren’t saying anything. Not even the littlest hint as to what it may pertain to.” She looks at him wanting something.

 

Jon keeps facing her with his glasses on, “my mom gets worried for me. Okay all mom’s do it’s a normal thing.”

 

Daenerys can’t take anymore. And starts to give Jon an earful.

 

“Jon, I’m telling you right now how it’s gonna be. I have been seeing more than enough things to make me not trust you. When we visited your mom, you and her were all… guarded about something. After we left you told me you’d tell me about it someday. Then when you passed out at the bar, you woke in the hospital. And the doctor and you seemed familiar. I noticed odd looks between you two. Then this message from your mom? This is all too much. You can either tell me here and now exactly what the deal is or I’m leaving. And honestly you can call me or text me but I cannot guarantee a response. Those are your options, Jon.”

 

Jon began playing with the cap of his bottle of water. His breathing becoming heavier. Daenerys patiently watched him fidget around waiting for what his next move would be.

 

After what felt like forever, Jon finally took his sunglasses off and looked over at Daenerys. 

 

“An ultimatum? Really?” Jon asks incredulously.

 

“How else am I supposed to get a straight answer from you?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s complicated and I’ve been avoiding it in fear of… how you’d react. And I want to tell you, but you’ve started meaning a lot to me. And… the potential rejection… I don’t want that. I don’t want to tell you right now.”

 

Daenerys, now furious, began to stand and putting on her spare clothes. Rolling up her towel and grabbing all of her things.

 

“I don’t want to tell you now.” He was raising his voice to make sure she was still hearing him. “But I’m waiting for the right time.”

 

She now had all of her things ready to go and looked back at Jon.

 

“This was your only warning Jon. I meant what I said and said what I meant. It was either now or… Doesn’t matter now. Stay here, have fun with your brother and his lovely girlfriend. I’ll take a taxi home.”

 

Jon tried to get up and walk her direction but she sternly turned him down. Telling him that if he did that, it would only make her angrier with him. So he stayed on his towel. She started for the parking lot. Going up a few stairs to a concrete walkway and overpassed the parking lot to the street. She called a taxi and waited for it to come.

She was sitting on a bench until she saw the taxi pulling up. She got up and motioned to the cab. She had been staring at the blue rose Jon had given her earlier than gently set it down on the bench where she was sitting as she got in the back seat of the cab. Then setting her things down beside her. 

 

The driver looked back from around the head of his seat, facing Daenerys, “where to?”

 

She pulled her phone out. Holding it open in front of her. She was waiting for him to send her a text or try a call to right everything. She knew what she said, but needed Jon to still fight for her. But after watching her phone remain silent for long enough she put her phone back down. Giving the driver her address.

 

“I’m going home.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Meanwhile, Robb and Talisa finally came back from having a nice time in the ocean and sat down on their towels.

 

Robb noticed an awkwardly empty patch of sand that was now separating Jon and his things from Robb and Talisa. Noticing the absence of not just Daenerys, but her things.

“Where’s Daenerys?” Robb asked while using a towel to dry his body.

Jon remained silent. Sulking to himself on his towel. He had his phone in his hand with his messages to Daenerys now open. As she was walking off, Jon had already started on a long text message for her. It detailed everything. What he was hiding and why he hid it but as his finger hovered over the button to send, he immediately began to erase it. He didn’t know if sending it would be a mistake or not. So he began to undo every reason he had for what he did.

Robb had now grown impatient with Jon’s lack of communication.

“Jon!” He nearly yelled.

 

Finally rousing Jon’s attention away from his phone. Jon put his phone down.

 

“Jon, what happened?” Robb asked.

 

Jon couldn’t hide his feelings, not that he cared to anymore. Hiding things was what got him in trouble to begin with. He looked up at Robb.

 

“I… messed up.”

 

After finishing up the day at the beach. Jon, Robb, and Talisa had packed their things up and were heading back to the Jeep. As they walked up to the stairs and towards the parking lot Robb unlocked the doors. Jon then walked quicker to set his things back down in the back seat. As he was hopping in he looked over and saw the benches by the street. And something caught his eye. He got back out and walked over to one of the benches. Picking up the blue rose. He walked back to the Jeep and got in.

Robb looked back at Jon and saw the rose in his hand.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Jon held back his tears well but still ended up with glassy eyes.

 

“Just a reminder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really interested in how you all are feeling after this one. Imma give yall some hints, the next few chapters.... are JUICY.


	13. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys go through some self reflecition.

He was walking around his house and decided to go out and do something. He couldn’t stop thinking about Daenerys and what had happened between them. He felt guilty and ashamed of his behavior and how he acted. It had already been a whole fucking week and he hadn’t attempted to contact her in hopes that she would text him first.

 

She didn’t. Which only made Jon spiral more into a dark hole. He refused to go to work and his family came up to see him, but he turned them away at the door. So now he wants to go out and try to take his mind off of it all.

 

He grabbed his keys and slipped on some sneakers then left. Going to his car and just driving off with no particular place in mind. He saw the blue rose he had given her in the cup holder of his car. It had gotten all wilted and dried up. He picked it up in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before putting it back down in the cup holder. He looked out the window as he drove and started to almost regret his choice to leave the house.

 

He started seeing places or things that reminded Jon of Daenerys. And places that they had been together.

 

He passed a little pastry shop which reminded him of their first date. Where they had pigeon pie and he knew he would really like her. Then he drove by a store and he could see her families magazine being advertised in the front window.

 

He decided to stop looking out the window and focus solely on the road and the cars around him. All this reminiscing could make him call her which he could easily regret later if it doesn’t work out.

 

He then noticed his stomach growling. He forgot he hadn’t eaten all day. He actually hadn’t been eating much that week. Which for him especially was not a good choice. He gave into his stomach and pulled into the parking lot of the first fast food restaurant in his path. As he got out he grabbed the dead rose and all the little pedals and carefully placed them in the grass by a bush in front of the restaurant before going in.

 

“Hi, welcome to Tormund’s Tuna. Do you need time to look at the menu?” Asked a young cashier at the front.

 

Jon nodded and looked up at the menu. They mainly sold fish, obviously. He decided on one of their fish sandwiches, some curly fries, and a medium soft drink.

 

He went to an empty table at the end of a long booth and sat his food down. As he started to bite into his fish he heard someone calling out his name.

 

“Jon?”

 

He looked over and saw his mother’s face looking at him both confused and concerned.

 

“I didn’t know you liked to fish?” Jon replies.

 

She laughed a little and came to sit down in the chair across from him.

 

“I didn’t know you’d leave the house anytime soon.”

 

Jon just frowned, “I didn’t either.”

 

Her face got concerned again, “what happened? You won’t tell anyone anything.”

 

“Why’s it matter to anyone. It’s my mistake, I’ll just keep it to myself.”

 

“Jon, that’s not fair. You know damn well that if Robb, Arya, Sansa, Bran or Rickon were going through anything you’d be there to offer support. You can’t just expect everyone else to understand when you don’t let them give you some back.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want or need help. I just… don’t want to burden you guys. Everything’s going great for everyone lately and here I am to ruin the day with my relationship problems. It feels… selfish.”

 

“No. What you’re doing now is selfish. When someone is about to lend you a helping hand and to just smack it away, insistent on going through it yourself may seem alright to you. But that is you being selfish and pushing away the people closest to you. How is it helpful for a man whos falling down a hole to not grab the extended arm trying to catch him?”

 

Jon turned his head and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

 

“Jon, tell me what’s going on. Open up.”

 

He sighed and put his sandwich down.

 

“No, no. Keep eating it while you talk. I don’t mind talking with your mouth full because I can already tell you aren’t eating well anyway.”

 

He finally gave her a little smile, “alright.”

 

He took a bite then was thinking about where to start.

 

“Well, her and I went to the beach. And she saw your text asking if you should come over to stay the night with me. Which prompted her to start asking for answers.”

 

“You said you would tell her,” Lyanna replies.

 

“I did. And I meant it. I just, it’s a really big thing. And I was starting to get attached really hard and really quickly. And this has ruined plenty of attempts at a relationship. So the idea that once I tell her that she may not want to go down this road with me… Well, obviously it wasn’t something I could accept yet.”

 

“I get that. But you can’t wait until you’ve married her or anything. That’s a big thing to wait too long to tell.”

 

“I know. I know, I really do. And when she asked, I didn’t tell her. I kept avoiding it.”

 

“Jon…”

 

“I know. I guess that’s why she left. She was tired of not being in the loop. She could tell it was something important. So that only made it worse. Now, its been a week and we’ve not talked once. Or texted or emailed. Anything.”

 

She reached over and gently laid her hands on his. Gently giving them a comforting squeeze.

 

“Do you really like her?”

 

He huffed. Letting out a big gasp of air.

 

“Just answer my questions. Do you really like her?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Does she really like you?”

 

“I am pretty sure.”

 

“Then you owe her the truth. It’s as simple as that.”

 

“But what if I lose her?” Jon protests.

 

She laughed, “Jon. If you don’t tell her then it’s very clear you’ll lose her anyway. You really don’t have anything to lose by telling her. But you have everything to gain by it.”

 

\-----------------------

 

“Daenerys!” Missandei yelled across the mall food court.

 

“Missandei, you don’t have to yell.”

 

“I do. Because it makes you smile and you haven’t been lately.” She finally made it over to the table and sat down.

 

Daenerys gave in and let out a little smile.

 

“See, there it is. I almost recognize you now.”

 

“Okay, you’re acting like I’ve completely changed.” Daenerys defends.

 

Missandei laughs, lightly pounding on the table. Making her food bouncing enough for her to hold her chow mein plate down.

 

“You have changed. It’s been what five days? A week even? You never call or text me unless I do it first. That’s not normal. You have used all of your sick days and haven’t come to work. And I can see you ain’t sick. And it took me two days to finally convince you to come here and see me. Tell me which of those are not big changes for us, for you?”

 

Daenerys’ face shifted back, “you’re right. You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ve just been… I haven’t been handling this thing with Jon well. I was just sat by my phone waiting for his call or his text. I wanted him to admit that I deserved to know whatever this secret is. But… nothing.”

 

“Maybe you should apologize to him first.”

 

Daenerys furrowed her brows, looking at Missandei a little taken back.

 

“What for?”

 

“For pressing him so hard at the beach. Admit you were a bit impulsive to just leave like that. If this thing he hasn’t told you is that big of a secret for him. And he said he had planned to tell you about it. Couldn’t you just accept that he’d eventually get to it?”

 

“But if it’s that big shouldn’t I be in the know? What if he’s going to tell me he cheated? Why would I stay with him just to eventually find out he made a mistake one night? Or what if he has a kid that I don’t know about? I am not going to be a step-mom without knowing that I’ve just become a step-mom.”

 

Missandei smiled, “you think that if it was any of those, he’d tell you already? Those are relatively normal things in some relationships. Some people have kids in high school and don’t stay with the other person. And believe it or not but some people cheat and regret it. Don’t get me wrong, if he ever tells you that he cheated. I’ll go over there and beat his ass for you. But if you really have come to like him. And he’s been truthful and sincere this whole time, besides this one secret. Than doesn’t he deserve the time he needs to finally confess this secret to you?”

 

Daenerys brought her gaze off of Missandei and down to her noodles in defeat.

 

“Yeah. You’re right.” Then looked back at Missandei and smiled. “Thank you. I… really needed this conversation.”

 

Missandei smiled back, “I’m glad I could help. To be honest, I didn’t think you’d be here or want to talk for too long, so I agreed to a movie date with Grey in like-” She looked at her watch. “Like now. But if you need me to stay, you know I will.”

 

“No. You should go with Grey. I need to know that someone important to me is having a good relationship. If you stay, I’ll only be sadder knowing what I’d be holding you back from the whole time.”

 

Missandei smiled, “alright. But my phone is always open to you. If you need me to be by your side at any time today or tonight. Give me a call and I’ll be over. Even during the movie. I’ll just go in the hallway and answer it. Anytime, I mean it.”

 

Daenerys laughed, “I got it. Anytime I need you, you’ll know. I pinky promise.”

 

Missandei nodded and got up then gave her a quick goodbye hug before walking off. Daenerys finished her food then threw the trash away. Sitting back down to drink her soda. As she sat back down, her stomach felt weird. The noodles must have been the wrong meal choice.

 

She pulled her phone out of her bag and pulled up Jon in her texts. She was now contemplating giving him an apology for how she acted. But wasn’t sure how to go about it. She put her phone back down on the table, deciding to figure out what she would text once she got home.

 

But her phone then buzzed on the table. She picked it up expecting a text from Missandei reminding her to not hesitate in calling her. But was shocked to see it was from… Jon.

 

She opened the message and read what it said…

 

Jon: Hey. I know it’s been… quite a while. I’m sorry for taking so long. But I’ve decided I owe you an apology and the truth. I hope this doesn’t make you angrier but I don’t want to text it to you. It really is important and is just really hard for me to deal with myself let alone telling someone I care about, in fear that I will lose you. But I want you to come over to my house. There I will tell you EVERYTHING I promise. And after if you have ANY questions, I will answer those too. And… if I’m too late, and you don’t want to see me ever again. Then let me know. Cause the truth doesn’t matter if it doesn’t matter to you anymore.

 

She was still sat in her shock after reading it. He’s actually going to tell her? Fuck, it’s scary knowing that she may finally find out what this secret is. What if it is something that will push her away? No, she had to know.

 

Dany: I’m coming over tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok don't worry the juice comes in the next ones!!


	14. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys finally gets her answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! FYI there is a long note at the end.

Daenerys woke the next day nervous and anxious from the get. She took a shaky shower, had a shaky breakfast and waited by her phone with so many nerves going through her body.

 

She pulled up the text again and sent him a message.

 

Dany: Can I come over now? Or do you want me to come over a little later?

 

She got a response really fast. He must have been waiting by his phone too.

 

Jon: You could’ve come over at 5 am because that’s when I woke up. Yes, you can come over.

 

Dany: Ok. Getting in the car now.

 

She put her phone in her pocket and was quick to get out and get in her car. She started the drive up to his house.

 

Her hands are still shaky on the steering wheel. She took big heavy breaths and tried to calm down. It wasn’t safe to drive like she was, and she was not going to take longer to get the truth by getting in an accident on the road. Finally, shake free, she took a safe drive all the way to his driveway.

 

As she pulled in, she saw him outside sitting on his porch steps waiting. He perked up when noticing her pulling up. He walked down and when she got out of the car, they instantly wrapped each other in a tight hug.

 

“I’ve really missed you,” Jon whispered against her neck.

 

She smiled, “me too.”

 

After what felt like an eternity, they finally parted. Both of them now with soaked faces. He gave her a smile and motioned for them to go inside.

 

She nodded and followed him in. He closed the door behind them and nervously rubbed his palms against his sweatpants. Then he quickly walked over to a table up against the wall and picked up a new blue rose.

 

He handed it out to her, “I think you left one at the beach a while ago.”

 

She laughed as she reached for it. Once she touched the flower, Jon brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a small kiss.

 

“I knew I was missing something when I left.” Daenerys jokes.

 

He laughed, “right. Let’s sit in the living room. Get comfortable. Do you need some water? Or something?”

 

“No, no. I’m fine. I’m just… nervous to be honest with you.”

 

Jon sighed, “you have no idea how nervous I am right now. But I see now that, it needs to be done.”

 

Before they sat down on the couch she quickly turned to face Jon. 

 

“I need to apologize too.”

 

“No, you don-”

 

“Jon let me apologize. I was a child, I was impulsive and I was immature. I need to let you know that I regret leaving the way I did. Ultimatums are shitty to give someone, especially someone you care about. And I need you to know that.”

 

He smiled and sat down beside her, “I appreciate it. Obviously, I apologize for how I acted too. And this has been a tough week. It really has.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

 

“I’m just glad... you came. I don’t know what I would’ve done had you told me to go fuck myself.”

 

She laughed, “I could never do that. As mad as I was, I still… I love you.”

 

He looked at her a little shocked, “Love?”

 

She smiled, “yeah. It’s definitely love.”

 

He smiled back, “good. Cause I love you too. And because I love you, you deserve to know that… Daenerys, I’m sick.”

 

“Sick? Like the flu? That’s fine. I can handle the flu to hear you out.”

 

He nearly laughed, “no. I have an illness. That’s the secret.”

 

She looked at him a little confused, “what do you have that kept you from telling me? It’s not contagious is it?”

 

“No, not contagious. But it’s… there isn’t much that can be done for it.”

 

“Are you serious? Jon…”

 

“I know. I just didn’t want you to leave me over it. I know now that it would be wrong of me to not give you that choice, but I don’t know.”

 

“What exactly do you have?”

 

“It’s Greyscale.”

 

“What?”

 

“In my head, its this scaly thing that is attached to my brain. And it just continues to grow and spread.”

 

“Isn’t there anything you can do for it?”

 

“I’ve been looking into. And they can do surgery to try and remove it-”

 

“There, do that.”

 

Jon held his hand out for her to calm down, “but it’s dangerous. It’s down around the stem and the surgery has an average of a 20 percent success rate. It’s dangerous Dany.”

 

She looked away, thinking about what he just told her. As the realization started to sink in, she began to well up but was trying really hard not to. Jon reaches over and gently grips her shoulders.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks.

 

She turns around and faces him, “am I okay? Jon, are you okay? Are you telling me my time with you is a timer counting down?”

 

Jon sighed, “yes. That’s what I’m saying. If you can’t do that, I understand-”

 

She interrupted him with a hug. She had pulled him down in another tight hug. This time she was squeezing him tighter. He could feel his shirt getting damp under her face. Causing him to tear up too. He hugged her back. And heard her whisper against his shoulder.

 

“I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever. I’m here by your side, always.”

 

“Dany-”

 

“Always Jon. You are not going through this without me.”

 

He then let his tears loose. He couldn’t hold back the emotion she had evoked with her love, her support… her acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK THIS NOTE IS LONG, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ ALL OF THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOL  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Ok, I hope the made-up disease doesn't bother anyone too much. I saw that someone or a few of you expected cancer or something of that nature, and I did intend to make it a real-life illness. But with all the studying I did before even writing this story led to down paths that didn't work with how I wanted the story to go down. And I looked up certain cancers and some probably would have worked on some level but firstly I don't want to bring in these elements without a decent idea of my accuracy to its real effects and secondly, I always feel weird using things like those as part of the plot. Especially since in my story, I guess it is almost "romanticized" and I don't want to romanticize a real ass horrible illness. And I assume you GOT fans aren't too fuzzed when you hear greyscale cause chances are you have heard of it. If you haven't I recommend watching and reading GOT its quite good lol. But yea. If the whole thing being a fake disease called greyscale on any level... idk makes it anticlimactic for you I apologize. But I do hope you continue the story, cause personally, I like the ending I have planned. And just FYI it does get juicier so you really should stick around :P


	15. Stomach Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys talks with Missandei.

Daenerys opened her eyes when hearing her phone lightly buzzing on the nightstand. She grabbed it and let out a little yawn, letting her eyes adjust after sleeping before she read the text.

 

Missandei: I haven’t heard from you since the mall. It’s been a few days, you okay?

 

She swore under her breath forgetting to mention to Missandei that Jon had texted her.

 

Dany: Oh yeah. I’m actually doing a lot better now.

 

Missandei: That’s good. That’s really good.

 

Dany: Cause Jon texted me shortly after you left the mall.

 

Missandei: What? About what?

 

Dany: He said he was going to tell me everything. And he did.

 

Missandei: What is? What was he not telling you?

 

Dany: I’ll tell you later. If you want you can meet up with me at the mall again, I’ll tell you what’s been going on.

 

Missandei: I’m going there now, you better follow suit.

 

She laughed.

 

Dany: Okay. Give me a few minutes.

 

She put her phone back down and sat up. As she did so, she heard Jon breathing beside her. She looked over and saw his hair clinging to his forehead as he slept. It had been the second night she stayed over. And honestly, she was enjoying herself. But she decided to slip out unnoticed to go meet up with Missandei.

 

Daenerys knew she had to let her best friend in on what’s been happening.

 

She got up and slipped on her clothes. Then left the room and went into the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she bought from the convenient store not far away from Jon’s place. Then she when downstairs and out the front door. She got in her car and drove off back to the mall.

 

Once she got there, she went in and headed straight to the food court. She looked around the eating area to find Missandei sitting somewhere. Then found her eating at an empty table. She walked over.

 

“Missandei.” She announced.

 

Missandei looked up from her food, “Daenerys, oh did I just wake you?”

 

Daenerys ran her hand down her slightly messy hair as she sat down, “maybe.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“Well, out with it. Tell me everything, unless everything would be violating anything between you and Jon. If so, then just tell me what you think Jon would be comfortable with me knowing.”

 

“Relax. So, Jon… is sick. And it’s a serious thing that really could ruin a relationship. Which I understand now, why he really was hesitant to be forward about it for a little while.”

 

“You’re kidding. Aw, I feel bad for threatening to rip his balls off if he hurt you now.”

 

Daenerys laughed, “do you really?”

 

“Well, maybe just a little. I mean no one has an excuse for hurting another person. But I kinda want to just give Jon a hug now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When you say sick…”

 

“Yeah, I mean the bad kind.”

 

“Oh, fuck. But you said you’re happier. I assume things are back on between you two?”

 

“They are. I actually haven’t left his side since he has told me until now.”

 

“I understand that. I’m glad it’s working out again for you two. It’s quite clear now, that you kind of need Jon and he needs you. Now that you’ve been together.”

 

“Was I that much of a bum for a while there?”

 

“You were. I mean you’re my best friend and I love you to death. Like to hell and back love. But you still really liked him. And anyone who misses someone that much, clearly shouldn’t be apart for too long.”

 

“Yeah.” Daenerys’ face got somber.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I say something?”

 

“No. I just don’t know how much this will affect the relationship. It seems to be going stronger now if anything. But I’m just afraid of the news will just hit me hard later when I least expect it. And if it does… I don’t know how I’ll feel then.”

 

“Listen. You can’t think about that. The more effort you put in those thoughts, the more likely it will happen. You need to push it far far away. And hope it never does that. Otherwise, you’re self-sabotaging your relationship.”

 

“I know. But it’s easier said than done.”

 

“It is. But it’s also not impossible. You just need to spend time with him. All the good things will start to wash your mind of those negative thoughts. Especially because he is probably always in that state of mind, even when he smiles. So you need to be the genuine happiness in his life that he can lean on.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll try.”

 

Missandei offered a smile, “trying is better than not.”

 

“Thanks, Missy. You really are the best.”

 

She shrugged, “I know. But it’s definitely nice to hear.”

 

Then Daenerys’ stomach started feeling weird.

 

“Excuse me for a second. I’m gonna go use the bathroom real quick.”

 

Missandei smiled, “number one or two?” She jokes.

 

“Haha very funny.” Then she got up and made quick work to make it to the bathroom.

 

She walked into one of the stalls and bent over the toilet. She got there right in time because she was now emptying her stomach of yesterday’s meals. She did that for a minute before feeling a little better. After she could tell it was over she flushed and washed her hands before rejoining Missandei.

 

“Oh jeez, I guess it was a surprising number three.”

 

Daenerys covered her mouth, “is it that noticeable?”

 

“Unfortunately yeah, it is.”

 

“I was feeling queasy since the last time I was here. It must have been the noodles.”

 

Missandei gave Daenerys a skeptical look.

 

“What?”

 

“You ate the noodles what, three or four days ago?”

 

“Yeah. About that, why?”

 

“I don’t think it would still be bothering you now. Unless you had some again after that.”

 

“Then maybe I just have the stomach flu. I could get some medicine on my way back.”

 

“Oh my god, Daenerys you’re not…”

 

Daenerys’ eyes got wide, “What?”

 

“I mean I don’t know entirely if that’s what it is. But I mean, have you and Jon you know avoided protection at any point?”

 

“Of course not.” Then Daenerys started thinking. “Well… once. But only because we ran out.”

 

“Fuck Daenerys. Go pick up a box of tests. It may not be that. Maybe you’re right and it’s just the stomach flu but if it’s not… you need to know.”

 

“Shit, fine I’ll pick up a test.”

 

\-----------------------

 

She went to a store nearby and looked for the pregnancy tests. She grabbed two boxes, both different brands. Then checked out and got back to her house. She ran to her bathroom with her tests and was eager to get the answer. She had been drinking on a bottle of water she got with her tests just to speed up the process.

 

She used a cup then stuck a couple of tests from each box into it and laid it out waiting for the results.

 

She put on a timer on her phone for the recommended waiting time and sat staring as the time ticked down.

 

After she heard the alarm go off, she still stayed in place for a moment longer. Taking in a deep breathe she headed back into the bathroom.

 

She looked down at the results. She went down the line looking at all four that were laid out.

 

The first one, positive.

 

The second one, positive.

 

The third, positive.

 

And the last one… positive once again.

 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, man drama finds these two no matter what. How yall feeling bout this new predicament? What you think Daenerys gonna do with this info? What do you think she should do lmfao with this info?


	16. What Friends are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missandei for support.

“Fuck, fuck, and fuckity fuck.” She was pacing her living room while looking at her tests laid out on a towel on the coffee table. She was now almost angry at the result. This doesn’t help her and Jon’s situation at all. Not a bit, this is just more of a complication.

 

She saw her phone sitting on the couch out of the corner of her eye. She walked over and dialed Missandi’s number.

 

“Daenerys?”

 

“Can you come over?”

 

“Uh, I can. Is everything okay?”

 

“I need you to come over asap.” Then she hung up.

 

She continued to pace her house until she heard someone knock on her front door. She walked over and looked through the peephole and saw Missandei waiting outside.

 

She opened the door and motioned for Missandei to come in.

 

“Daenerys, you didn’t answer me. Did something happen or what?”

 

“You know how you suggested I take… the… test?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

“Well come over here and look at the results yourself.”

 

They both walked over to the living room. And Missandei sat down on the sofa and looked over at the results that were splayed out.

 

“You really put your pee sticks on your coffee table?”

 

“On a towel. So it’s fine.”

 

“Wow, you really got them all to say positive? Usually, you may get one or so to give you the opposite if you do it on enough of them. But damn.”

 

“Missy, I’m freaking the fuck out right now.”

 

“Okay, okay. Relax. Do you have any more left?”

 

“No, I kinda threw them away in the dumpster outside.”

 

Missandei looked over at Daenerys incredulously, “well why the hell did you do that?”

 

“Because I was kind of mad.”

 

“Mad?” Missandei asked.

 

“At them.”

 

“The pregnancy tests?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh my god, well let's go get some more. Now.”

 

“I don’t know how that’s supposed to help Missy. Even if the results were different, doesn’t change the reality of these.”

 

“Come on. Maybe if we do it again, you’ll feel better about it. Like it’ll sink in more okay?”

 

“Oh, well then I guess we can. And Missy, I’m really glad you’re here. It’s all already just so complicated. I need my best friend right now.”

 

Missandei smiled, “don’t worry Dany. I’m always here for you. I mean what are friends for?”

 

“Not just friends, best friends.” Daenerys corrected.

 

“Right, right. What are best friends for?”

 

Daenerys slipped on some sandals and followed Missy out. They got into her car and drove off to the same convenience store.

 

They walked over to the aisle and Missandei picked out a few boxes then they checked out and left.

 

Returning home, she went to the bathroom and Missy stayed in the living room and waited.

 

After a couple of minutes, she was done and left. Sitting beside Missandei on the sofa.

 

“How long do we wait?” Missandei asked.

 

“5-10 minutes.”

 

“Well, we can watch some TV while we wait on that.”

 

They turned on the television and watched an older cartoon. After the episode was over Missandei lightly tapped Daenerys on her shoulder.

 

“I think your results should be in now.”

 

They both got up and walked over to the bathroom. She had the new tests splayed out on the counter.

 

They went down the line.

 

First one, positive.

 

The second one, positive again.

 

Third, positive.

 

And the fourth and last one, positive.

 

Missandei put her hand on her shoulder, “well. What are you going to do now.”

 

“I guess I should tell Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. I love Missandei, R.I.P Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	17. Cat's out the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is ready to tell Jon.

She anxiously waited outside his front door. She hadn’t knocked on it yet but she knows she has to. She just couldn’t rack her brain around how she could best tell him this. She didn’t know how he would take it. Or what he would want her to do after finding out. Too many variables that she just didn’t know what the outcome could be.

 

But she finally raised her hand, balled up in front of the door. She moved to knock but the door opened.

 

“Daenerys. I was just going to call you.” He laughed.

 

“Were you?”

 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to this place I like to eat at.”

 

She was going to just spill the beans there but she then decided it might be better to tell him after they have spent some time out. He’d be in higher spirits and it may smooth over just a tad bit better.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Daenerys smiled, “yes Jon. I would like to hang out with you, voluntarily too.”

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

They walked over to his car and drove off.

 

Not any longer than about a twenty-minute drive he was parking the car. She looked out at the restaurant, she has driven past this place before. It always looked nice from the outside.

 

They walked in and headed over to the hostess at the front.

 

“Hello. Welcome to The Wolf’s Den. Will, it just be a party of two or will others be joining?”

 

Jon opened his mouth to talk but got cut off.

 

“Jon!”

 

Her and Jon turned around and saw a larger man standing at the entrance. He had his arms out and walking towards Jon.

 

“Sam. Since when did you return?”

 

They embraced each other in a hug. Daenerys then noticed the woman standing next to him. She had a soft smile and a baby in her arms.

 

“We came back a couple of days ago. Want to join us?” Sam asked.

 

Jon looked over at Daenerys. Then Sam’s eyes followed, “Oh. If you are having a date, I’d hate to intrude.”

 

Daenerys shook her head, “no, no. It’s completely fine if we sat together. Sounds like you two have a lot to catch up with each other.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jon asked.

 

“Yeah, if I want private time with you. I know how to get it.” She gave him a playful smirk.

 

Jon chuckled then turned to the hostess, “we will need a table for four with a booster seat.”

 

They were shown to a table and everyone sat down. She handed them a pile of menus. And walked off, giving them time to look through them. She looked at the menu while Jon and Sam continued to talk.

 

“How was Old Town?”

 

“It was really great for a while. But it wasn’t all as I had imagined it would be. The professors were all quite… pretentious. A little too much so for my liking.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. Well, you did get your degree right?”

 

Sam shook his head.

 

“No? Sam, you left early?”

 

“I did. Like I said it wasn’t like I had imagined.”

 

“But your pretty damn sturdy. You always outlast the others. Do you plan on going back for the rest?”

 

“I might. But for the time being, I just want to be home with my friends and my growing family.” He looked over at Gilly and softly laid his hand on her belly.

 

“Sam… well hell. Congratulations.”

 

Daenerys looked up from the menu and didn’t even notice that she was pregnant. 

 

“Oh, congrats.” She chimes in, putting her menu down.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The hostess came back and took their orders.

 

“So are you not going to introduce us to her?”

 

“Oh, right. Sam this is Daenerys. Daenerys this is my friend Sam.”

 

“Correction, his best friend,” Sam adds.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam. And you too…”

 

“Gilly.”

 

Sam gave Jon a look. 

 

“Don’t worry Sam. She knows.”

 

“She does?”

 

“Yup,” Daenerys responds. “Don’t worry, I still like him.”

 

Jon laughs, “Sam I think we might just be the two luckiest men on Earth right now.”

 

Sam smiled, “I don’t disagree with you.”

 

They spent the next hour and a half eating and chatting with each other. Sam wasn’t shy to reveal all of the embarrassing secrets about Jon.

 

Sam and Gilly were the first to leave since they had an appointment for the pediatrician for little Sam’s frequent ear pain. 

 

“Sam’s a really nice guy.”

 

“Yeah, he is. One of the best really.”

 

“How did you two meet?”

 

“In high school. He was transferring schools and was new to mine. He was getting bullied… a lot. So I just stepped in for him and I’d eat lunch with him. Hang out with him so that they would leave him alone.”

 

She smiled.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just good to know that the father of my child is a good guy.”

 

Jon didn’t notice it at first but she then saw him look at her wide-eyed and shocked.

 

“What? You’re not… are you?”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, now he knows. What do you think his reaction will be in the next one? Also and of course I hope you enjoyed this chapter ♥


	18. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have an important conversation.

Jon sat back in his seat and rubbed the temples of his forehead. Daenerys sat back and wanted to say something but decided to give him the silence for a minute. He probably wouldn’t be paying much attention for at first anyway and just let the news set in first.

 

She notices that she has been sat there in silence for quite a while and checks her phone for the time. He hasn’t said anything for like three minutes. She wanted to give him some quiet time to adjust but that seemed a little too long for her comfort.

 

“Is this a bad thing to you or…”

 

He looked over at her still a little stunned in his features. He then realized he hasn’t said anything yet and rubbed his face then turned his body in his seat to face her.

 

“So, you are like, certain of this? Or are you just… late and assuming that is why?”

 

“I’m quite certain.”

 

“Yeah but how certain? Like did you take a test?”

 

Daenerys nodded, “I did.”

 

“But did you take like more than one test?”

 

Daenerys laughed, “I took more than one. More than one brand and two separate times. So unless all of those drug store tests are inaccurate… I’m certain that I’m pregnant.”

 

“Damn,” Jon replied.

 

“Damn? Is that bad or good?”

 

Jon shook his hands, “no. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just… wasn't expecting that to happen. I don’t know if it’s coming across or not, but I’m quite shocked right now.”

 

She smiled, “I could tell. I just felt like I needed to tell you as soon as I could but it also had to be in person.”

 

“Soon? So how long ago had you found out yourself?”

 

“Well, I found out with the first tests two days ago. And I waited a day after I took the tests because I was kind of planning, or trying to plan out how I could best tell you. After a day of thinking, I had come to just straight up telling you when I came over. To rip it off like a bandaid. But then you asked me to come eat with you. And I pondered telling you first before but thought that maybe a just fed or even a slightly lethargic state would give make you the calmest to give this news to. I don’t know.”

 

 

“Okay. I’m going to be honest, I’m glad you didn’t pull a... me and wait probably a little too long to inform me on something that big.”

 

Daenerys gave an amused huff, “yeah. I wouldn’t have held this back from you for too long. Just cause the longer you wait for fewer options you get in this situation.”

 

“You want options…” Jon asked.

 

“Well yeah. I also assumed you would. Just cause our situation is a little complicated for several reasons.”

 

“I mean yeah. That’s true but I don’t know. I guess we should really discuss what we’re going to do now.”

 

“We definitely do, but is this restaurant the best place for it?”

 

“No, you’re right. I’ll pay the check and we’ll go.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He paid the bill and they both left. As they got in the car Jon pulled a roe out of the glove compartment and handed it to Daenerys.

 

"Sorry, I just remembered I had this. It feels like it had been a while since I gave you one."

 

She smiled, "It has. It's a little floppy but still beautiful."

 

They were then heading back to his place. The ride back was quiet. Daenerys thought about starting the conversation in the car but changed her mind quickly. And opted to just play the radio as they drove back.

 

They finally made it back. And once they got out of the car and into the house. They both headed to the living room. And were now sat next to each other on one of his sofa’s.

 

 

“So, let’s first identify what our options are,” Jon stated.

 

“Okay. So our first option is we could easily… abort it.”

 

Jon’s gaze left hers for a split second after she mentioned it.

 

“You don’t like that one?” Daenerys asks.

 

“I mean, I am not against it as an option. But I guess I don’t know if we need to do that.”

 

“Well, I’m sure if we broke down our situation, it would warrant a spot as one of our options. I mean first we aren’t married, just dating. Not for that, that long either. You have a fucking illness that I just found out about. And we’re both pretty young to be parents.”

 

Jon scratched his beard, “all true. But we both are quite capable of caring for kids. Like I picture most people who consider that option are people who don’t have the time, the money or are students in high school or college. And other things that are darker but you already know so I don’t need to elaborate more. And both you and I are fortunate enough to not fit into those categories.”

 

“Also true. So do you know if your thing? Like your head thing, it can’t be passed down to the kid right? Like if it can, then I don’t know if we’d want to bring a kid up with that kind of thing hanging over his or her head.”

 

“I mean it’s not contagious. And I have it while both of my parents don’t. So I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

 

“But you don’t know for sure?”

 

“My doctor is always one call away. I could find it out right now if you want.”

 

“I’d hate to bother him…”

 

“You wouldn’t be. He has given me the green light to call him anytime I need to. And I’d say this is a kind of need right?”

 

“Okay.” Daenerys nodded.

 

He pulled his phone out and rang his doctor. He then put it on speaker. They heard it ring a couple of times but he finally answered.

 

“Jon? Has something happened yet?”

 

“No. I just have a question right now.”

 

“A question? Concerning?”

 

“So my greyscale, it can’t be… what’s a good word? Transferred or passed to a kid.”

 

“A kid? Are you going to a park soon or…”

 

“No. I mean like if I was to have a kid, would my kid have a high chance of having it too or not?”

 

 

“Well, I don’t recommend you having a kid Jon.” The doctor chuckled, “not unless you are going to let me finally confirm you for the list of the surgery. But if you were to have a kid while still having greyscale, your kid would be fine. It doesn’t occur through genes or anything like that. It’s just one of those things that people can unfortunately have or not have.”

 

Jon had paused a little too long.

 

“Jon? Can you still hear me?”

 

“I can. Um, so my kid would be fine?”

 

“Wait, are you thinking about having a kid?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess we’re still… discussing the options.”

 

“Jon, that greyscale in your head is only gonna get worse. Unless you want to start the process of getting on the list for the surgery, you may not live long enough to see your kid.”

 

Jon’s brows furrowed, “can I call you later?”

 

The doctor sighed, “of course. Just, be very mindful with your decision ok.”

 

Jon hung up and put his phone down on the cushion. “So that call was good for your questions but bad cause now I don’t know how to feel.”

 

Daenerys wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Luckily it appears that Jon didn’t notice her tearing up.

 

“Yeah. He definitely made me worry.”

 

They sat a little longer in silence.

 

“Are we keeping it or not?” Daenerys bluntly asked.

 

Jon sat back further on the couch, keeping his eyes off of her. She could tell the question made that bluntly wasn’t comfortable for Jon.

 

“I don’t know Daenerys.”

 

“Do you have even a slight way you're leaning towards?”

 

“No. As much as a big part of me wants to keep it. That call with the doctor keeps hammering around him my head. And both options are pushing on me where I just end up staying sat on the fence about this.”

 

Daenerys laid her head in her hand.

 

“What about you?” Jon asks.

 

“I don’t know. Honestly, my answer would heavily depend on you. Like if I keep it, am I basically pushing myself into the life of a single mother? Cause we both remember what the doctor said. Unless you do something about that,” she softly rested her hand on his head. “Then you won’t make it long enough to see this,” she then moved her hand back and onto her stomach.

 

Jon looked at her hand before looking up to meet her eyes.

 

“I know.” He then paused. Not too long after he sat up and faced her fully. Turning his body and crossing his legs on the couch. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“I’ll get my name on the list. I’ll get the surgery. If that’s what I need to do to have this family.”

 

Daenerys smiled. And as much as she tried not to, she started crying a little. This time he definitely noticed.

 

“Are you really?” Daenerys asked.

 

“I am. I have always been ignoring it because of the odds… weren’t in my favor. But I guess you have managed to do something important for me. You’ve given me reasons to hope for the best. And having a family is one of the best things I could do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it sounds like a go... are you happy or not happy to hear it lemme know :)


	19. Spreading the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys start spreading their news.

She knocked on the door. Missandei opened up and saw Daenerys.

 

“Hey, Dany. Come on in.” She stepped back with the door further open and let Daenerys walk in.

 

 

“Thanks,” Daenerys replied.

 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you over.”

 

 

“Oh sorry am I intruding on something?”

 

 

“No, no. You usually call first and let me know you’re coming over. But you know my doors always open for you.”

 

Daenerys smiled, “Well I came over cause I just thought since you and I are really open to each other. A bit of news on my end with Jon.”

 

 

“You guys didn’t break up did you?”

 

“No. I guess we did the opposite?”

 

“Opposite?”

 

 

“Yeah, we’ve decided to keep the baby.”

 

Missandei didn’t smile at first. She was more shocked than anything else based on her expressions. But soon her shock became a joy for Daenerys.

 

“Oh my god. Really? What about his thing? How does that come into play here?”

 

 

“Well, it wasn’t going to work out with his illness. At first anyway, but he’s decided to try and get himself healed for the baby… and me.” Daenerys could feel herself blushing.

 

“Dany, I’m so happy for you guys.” She walked over with a big hug.

 

“Yeah, I almost didn’t believe it myself when he told me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t know. He seemed to just… have given up I guess and saw his illness as an unavoidable, pending doom in his life.”

 

 

“Well, he must love you like… a lot then. If that’s how it seemed with him but he changed it for you and your kid together.”

 

“Yeah. Well, just make sure you throw one hell of a baby shower for me.” She winked.

 

“Oh please. You think I’m capable of anything else other than FANTASTIC? No, yeah I didn’t think so either.”

 

They both laughed and continued to talk.

 

\----------------------------

 

Jon knocked on the door and waited until she opened her door for him.

 

“Jon! Give your mother a hug.”

 

He walked over and squeezed his arms tightly around Lyanna.

 

“You haven’t visited me as often as I told you too. You know how important your time is to me.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. But I’ve actually come bearing a gift. As well as some news.”

 

“Oh really? And what are those?”

 

They walked over to her living area and sat on the sofa.

 

“Daenerys told me that she was… pregnant.”

 

“What!?”

 

“She told me the other day. And we talked it out and came to a conclusion.”

 

“Jon… have you forgotten your situation? Or the choices you’ve made years ago about it?”

 

“I know. But that’s what the gift is I guess.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve decided to go through with the surgery. I’ve chosen life.”

 

Lyanna started to tear up, “you better not be playing with me, boy. I’ll murder you right now if you are.”

 

Jon laughed, “I’m not. I’d never joke about this. But it’s not just for my future son or daughter,” Jon smiled. “But for Daenerys. I love the way she makes me feel.”

 

“So she’s the only reason for changing your mind?”

 

“Well, obviously I love you. And I love Ned and everyone. But I knew that with just you all that I would always be loved by you guys. But just being with my family isn’t a future. And I also don’t have a job that I want to pursue separately. But with Daenerys telling me she was pregnant… it was a future. I mean an immediate one and one I wasn’t trying to get at the moment. But it’s one that I think I want.”

 

Lyanna smiled, “next time I see her, remind me to thank her.” Then kissed his cheek.

 

He stayed and talked for a while longer. Then Jon, as he left her house, pulled out his phone and sent out a text to his siblings in their group chat.

 

Jon: I’m having a kid…

 

Arya: What? Like a human?

 

Robb: I agree to ask… a human kid?

 

Sansa: OMG does dad know???

 

Bran: Woah… 

 

Rickon: Am I still your favorite tho?

 

Then he texted Ned the news. And got a response.

 

Ned: Invite her over for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shiiit yall like it?


	20. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany prepare.

Jon texted back immediately.

 

Jon: Wait, for dinner?

 

Ned: Yeah. I mean this is big news, you didn’t think I’d let you have a whole child without me meeting the woman responsible did you?

 

Jon: I mean, I guess not. But when do you want to have dinner with her? Last I heard you were in Essos…

 

Ned: I was but am now taking a jet back for dinner. I’ll be ready to meet her tonight.

 

Jon: Wait, I need to ask her first. You can’t expect that she’s ready at all times to hang out. She has a job…

 

Ned: Ok ask her. Let me know when she’s ready and I’ll set it on my calendar.

 

Jon didn’t notice he was biting his nails. He hasn’t done that in years. He’s not sure why he’s even this nervous. Ned isn’t the judgmental half of that relationship.

 

But sent a next to Daenerys anyway.

 

Daenerys: Dinner with Ned? When?

 

Jon: We’ll it’s whenever you can. He’ll fit his schedule to having dinner.

 

Daenerys: Oh, ok. I mean I’m free tonight. I don’t go back to work for a few days.

 

Jon: Tonight? Are you sure?

 

Daenerys: Do you want another answer? Lol

 

Jon: No, I just don’t want you to say that then text back that you can’t after I’ve confirmed it with him.

 

Daenerys: I am free period. No issues on my end don’t worry. Should I dress up fancy with dress and heels or casual with jeans and a tee?

 

Jon: I don’t know yet, hold on.

 

Jon: Hey, she actually happens to be free tonight. Should we dress up or casual?

 

Ned: I don’t care how you dress. Just show up and be ready to let me in on everything. I have lots of questions.

 

Jon: Who all is coming?

 

Ned: I’m going to invite the family. We all need to know each other well if you’re going to have a child with someone.

 

Oh god, Jon thought.

 

Jon: Oh, ok. What time should we be there?

 

Ned: Be at my house by seven.

 

Jon: Ok.

 

Jon: So you need to be ready by six for tonight. I’ll pick you up and head over so that we’ll be there by seven. And he said he doesn’t care how you dress… I’d recommend something a little less than a dress but more formal than jeans and a tee.

 

Daenerys: Ok. 

 

Jon spent the remainder of his time tossing through his closet, looking for Ned’s favorite shirt. It was a button-up with little wolf heads embroidered all over. He wears it when special occasions come up and he will be with the family, mainly Ned.

 

Jon knows Ned doesn’t probably care about those little things. But he still doesn’t want to be too careful tonight. This is a situation he honestly never thought he’d have. Just from the assumption that he… wouldn’t last long enough to have a kid or a family.

 

That’s too sad of a thought, so Jon shook it from his mind and kept looking for his shirt.

 

“Finally!” he exclaimed to himself. He picked up the shirt from the bottom of a box in his closet.

 

He took off his hoodie and slipped the button-up on. As he was trying to button up the front he realized that it no longer fit. He could clasp the buttons but it was tight and the space between the buttons were open in that weird way. It is an older shirt but Jon really didn’t think he had gotten that much bulkier since moving out.

 

“At least the pull-ups are paying off.” Jon laughed in an anxious state.

 

He took the top off and just picked up a random white button-up. It had a little embroidery on the chest. But it wasn’t a wolf.

 

He then slipped on black slacks and his cleanest white sneakers then left for her house.

 

“Hey,” Daenerys says as she opens her door. “Almost six exactly. You didn’t plan that did you?” She winks.

 

Jon smiles, “no. I wasn’t even paying that much attention to the time actually. But glad it worked out well.” He held out his hand and she took it.

 

They walked out to his car and started for the long drive to Ned’s house in Kings Landing.

 

“So, should I be nervous?” She asks.

 

“I don’t think you should be nervous. But just be aware that you will be bombarded with questions since you’ll be meeting the family today. You already know Robb and Talisa. You also know my mom but the others will be new.”

 

“So is Ned your dad?”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean you even call him Ned. I think that’s weird or it would be if he was your dad. I’d assume it to be a strained relationship if so…”

 

“Oh, he’s… not my dad. But he is like a father you could say. He is my uncle but basically raised me.”

 

“Yeah? What about your mom?”

 

“She got busy after she gave birth to me. She wanted to go back to school so that she could get her dream job. And Ned agreed to take care of me while she focused on graduating.”

 

“What was her dream job?”

 

“She wanted to be a doctor. So she had a lot of years she needed to take classes. I still saw her every once and a while but I didn’t get to spend a lot of real-time with her until she finally graduated.”

 

Daenerys smiled, “I knew I liked your mom. Does she still practice medicine?”

 

Jon laughed, “no. She retired when she hurt her knees. It’s hard for her to be on her feet for too long in a day. She can’t handle the hours in the hospital anymore.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“It’s fine. She’s picked up a various amount of other hobbies since. And I try to keep close so that she’s not alone.”

 

“So I really shouldn’t be nervous about anyone?” She asks again.

 

“Uh, I guess it depends on how Cat feels tonight.”

 

“Cat?”

 

“Catelyn. She’s Ned’s wife. She just has… a bad temper… when it comes to me.”

 

“She doesn’t like you?”

 

“Not particularly. But I don’t blame her, I wasn’t an easy kid to deal with when I was younger. I was… a big trouble maker and I wasn’t even her kid to be causing that much trouble. But since I’ve gotten older and much better, she has been much more lax with me.”

 

“Ah, that’s good. I hate awkwardness. If a room gets too… uncomfortable I just leave. Makes my skin prickle.”

 

Jon laughed, “don’t get prickly. We’ve made it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, how do yall think dinner is gonna go? Personally, I hate situations like these... i'm too awkward to talk to real people who aren't my family lmfao.


	21. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets more of the family.

She held Jon’s hand as they made their way in passed the front doors. Jon looked at Daenerys with a reassuring smile, "I've forgotten to give you a blue winter rose. Remind me when we leave to get you one." As they entered the house, they were thankfully greeted by familiar faces first.

 

“Jon! Daenerys! We’re finally getting a family introduction today.” Robb smiled, “are you ready for tonight Daenerys? Don’t worry though, everyone’s promised to be polite.”

 

Daenerys smiled back, “I’m not nervous. I’m not usually nervous when meeting people anyway. If anything I should just hope I don’t talk too much to where I am annoying.”

 

Jon laughed, “with this family… everyone talks too much. Except maybe Bran, he tends to keep his communication simple and at a minimum. But everyone else has active mouths.”

 

They continued to walk down the hallway until they made it to the dining room. It was a large space with an equally large dining table in the center of the room. It had a lot of empty seats. A few were filled but many were empty only to add in making the room look larger.

 

Jon brought her to their seats. As she sat down a girl came up to her. She had short brown hair, pulled back in a small bun. But an eager smile ran into Jon’s arms. He picked her up in a hug.

 

“How’s it possible that you haven’t gotten any heavier?” Jon speaks in a mocking tone.

 

“Shut up. It’s not like you’re lifting me any higher than last time either.” 

 

Jon smirks as he puts her back down, “how’s the boat doing? Last time I heard anything about it, you had a bad hole in it.”

 

She sighed, “yeah. I had to let her go. But I got a new one and it’s still going strong. You should bring your lady love onboard with me sometime. Maybe I can annoy you by getting her interested in sailing.”

 

Jon shook his head, “no thanks. I mean sure it’d be fun to go into the water but you will not be annoying her with sailing lessons.”

 

Arya laughed, “suit yourself. But next time, maybe let her answer.” She looked over her shoulder, “well, I'm gonna go. Looks like Sansa has set her sights on our special guest here.”

 

“Jon, hey. You’re not late, congrats.” She laughed and they embraced in a quick hug. Then she brought her attention to Daenerys. “Hi, it’s really nice to meet you.”

 

“You too. I envy the beauty every Stark seems to have.”

 

Sansa laughed, “wait until Rickon comes in. I’ll be shocked if mom can convince him to put a comb through his hair before dinner.”

 

Jon laughed, “nothing wrong with embracing your wild hair. Rickon’s been blessed with hair like Robb’s and mine.”

 

Sansa smiled, “what are you trying to say about the rest of us?”

 

Daenerys joined in on the fun, “I also don’t have magnificent curls either, so choose your words wisely.”

 

Sansa smirked and made a quick point to Daenerys.

 

“Damn, you’re getting favorited by my family already. Not fair, but all I will say is don’t mess with what nature provides on his head.” Then shrugged as he sat down.

 

Shortly after there was a nice booming laugh coming from behind them. Then a sturdy pair of hands clapping.

 

“My kids, you all have great hair. Just know that you get it from me.”

 

Daenerys turned her head and matched his gaze. Ned had a smile that reached from ear to ear.

 

“Daenerys, I assume.” He held out his hand and she took it with a smile of her own. He shook it softly, “you are gorgeous. I mean my future grandchild is going to be beautiful with yours and Jon’s features. Also my congratulations to you both.” He looked over and Jon and they had a strong hug, “I don’t even need to say it right? Either of you needs anything, I’m only a phone call away.”

 

Jon smiled, “I know. Don’t worry, if I need your help then I will ask for it.”

 

“Ah, she is beautiful.” Came from a voice behind Ned. A woman with red hair and soft eyes. She walked over and kissed Sansa on the cheek then bent down to give Daenerys one as well.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Daenerys spoke softly. 

 

“I hope you enjoy dinner tonight. You aren’t allergic to anything right? Jon never let us know if you were so I assumed you don’t have any allergies to be wary of.”

 

“Oh no, don’t worry. I can probably eat anything.”

 

“Great. Ok everyone let's sit down.”

 

And just like that, all of those empty seats were slowly starting to fill up. A few people had come back into the dining room from the hallway. It didn’t talk long for everyone to finally get seated. As she looked around she began to envy Jon’s upbringing. To grow up with this a big family like this, and none of them seem to have any disliking to each other. She compared this packed table to her table where she sat with her two brothers and parents.

 

Then two doors opened and people in white jackets came out and started putting down plates on the table. She was shocked at having hired chefs bringing out the food. She didn’t know why but assumed that the family had made the food. But as she looked at the delicious food in front of her, she didn’t have any complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok i know i'm drawing this out but next chapter is juicy :P


	22. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets to answer questions from the family.

“So Daenerys, this pregnancy it was an accident right?” Ned asks.

 

Daenerys nearly laughed, “yes. Very much an accident. I mean I really care about Jon and would be interested in kids at some point. I wouldn’t have done it on purpose this quickly in a relationship, you know.”

 

Ned smiled as he took another bite of his food, “that’s good. What made you want to keep the child? I mean if it’s like you weren’t currently in the market for a child, what caused you to not abort? Unless you are against such actions.”

 

“No, I’m not anit-abortion. Call me what you will, I am pro-choice. I just…” she looked at Jon then smiled as she looked back at her plate. “I feel like this kid is a motivation of sorts for us both. Who knows, Jon and I might become adults finally once this new human joins us.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

“Well, lets learn more about your life then. What’s your relationship with your family like?” Ned asks.

 

“It’s a good relationship. I’m not estranged from anyone. Though it isn’t hard to want to get along with your family when you have a small family. It’s just me, my two brothers and my parents. Everyone else is not around anymore.”

 

“Ah, so you come from a smaller family. Then let me tell you now, you’re very welcome to join ours.” 

 

 

Arya added, “yeah. I mean if we’re going to let Theon Greyjoy in, then you definitely are.” She laughed.

 

Sansa tapped Arya’s shoulder, “shut up Arya.”

 

“What? I can’t make jokes about him now just cause you have developed a little crush-”

 

“What? No I don’t. You just don’t need to joke about Theon anymore since he’s not like how he was when he was in school.” Sansa’s face was getting redder as Arya kept poking fun.

 

“Sansa? You have a crush on Theon? Wait til I tell him.” Robb mocks.

 

“If you guys keep talking about this, I’ll leave.” Sansa threatens.

 

“No you will not.” Catelyn buts in. “You won’t leave since we have a special guest today.”

 

Sansa looked over at Daenerys, “oh right. Sorry Daenerys. Ignore these idiots.”

 

Daenerys smiled, “no, no. Go ahead and continue. It’s been a while since I’ve seen or heard a family squabble at the dinner table.”

 

Jon laughed, “just eat dinner with us then. At least two will break out everytime, I promise you that.”

 

“Shut up Jon.” Sansa, Arya and Robb let out almost in unison.

 

“I will not. But thank you for asking.” Jon replied while taking another bite of his food.

 

“So have you seen a doctor yet about your situation? Like do you know about when you may be due?” Sansa asks.

 

“I haven’t yet. I might try and go next week. I might need to start buying how to mother books too.” She jokes.

 

“Oh dear. If you need any tips or advice you can always ask me.” Catelyn offers.

 

“I’d hate to ask stupid questions. I’d only look stupid.”

 

 

“Never. I think the fact that you are asking so that you can do it the right way, makes you smarter. It’s good when you want to know if you’re doing it right rather than not caring.”

 

“Yeah. You can always ask my mom too. Lyanna will probably be around all the time anyway. Constantly doing the grandma thing of buying clothes that will only last a month before they grow into a new size. And constantly coming over because it’s fun to hang around babies as long as you don’t have to bring it home either.” Jon laughs.

 

 

“Yeah. My mom will be all over the baby too.” Daenerys adds.

 

“Have you told her yet?” Jon asks. “I don’t recall you saying you did.”

 

Daenerys nearly dropped her spoon, “holy shit. I haven’t told my family yet. I told Missandei but… fuck.”

 

“Don’t worry. If you want I can come with you when you do.” Jon offers.

 

“I don’t know, they’ll probably interrogate you to death if you come.”

 

“I can handle a little interrogation. I mean if worse comes to worse, I can always tell them I’m dying. I mean how mean can you be to a guy whose dying right?” Jon chuckled.

 

Daenerys didn’t laugh though, “don’t joke like that Jon.”

 

“Come on. If I can’t joke about then all I’d be doing is crying about it. And it’s not fun to cry.”

 

“That is a good point.” Cat adds, “what are you going to do Daenerys? Given that Jon doesn’t make it while you’re pregnant. Are you going to still keep it or put it up for adoption?”

 

Daenerys felt weird. The room got silent and no one had a positive expression on their faces at her question. The tension was slowly getting thicker.

 

“There’s no need to ask that darling.” Ned replied.

 

“Why? It’s a very real situation that could happen. She should prepare for that. To know what she’ll do.” Cat defends herself.

 

 

“I don’t actually plan on dying.” Jon replies.

 

Everyone looks at him as he continues to speak.

 

“I’ve already promised Daenerys that I’ll do the surgery. The chances aren’t great but there's still one of me making it out fine. I intend to be there for her and the child. So no, she doesn’t need to consider what she’ll do about that.”

 

Ned smiled, “that’s very good to hear. I’m glad you’ve decided on the surgery. I want to be there for you when you get it done.”

 

Jon smiled back, “you’ll get the invite.”

 

Ned chuckled, “I can’t wait to greet the new and improved Jon after the surgery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Cat, what a fan-fuckin-tastic question and thank u ned for the mood fixer lol. How did you like this overall chapter? I acknowledge it might be a bit stale right now, but I’m gearing us towards more interesting bits ok. So stay with me everyone much love to all of you, honestly!!


	23. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the news to her family.

“Shit, shit, shit and shitty shit.” Jon huffed as he walked up to the front door with Daenerys.

 

“Chill out, damn. My family isn't that intimidating. If they don’t like you, they’ll keep it to themselves until you leave.” She played with the blue rose he had given her when he picked her up earlier.

 

“I know. It’s just, I didn’t think I’d be this nervous. I fucking got you pregnant on accident. No parent wants to hear that about their daughter.”

 

Daenerys laughed, “I know. But they love Rhaegar’s kids. So I don’t see why they wouldn’t want to welcome more grandkids.”

 

The door then opened. A tall and handsome older man was standing there. With long silver hair and features that slightly resembled Daenerys.

 

“Welcome. We’ve met shortly at one of our events, correct?” He held out his hand to Jon.

 

Jon took it, “yes. It was a quick greeting. I’m excited to get a better introduction today.”

 

“What a gentleman. Come on in you two. The lunch is already on the table, everyone has been waiting for your arrival.”

 

Jon gave Daenerys one last nervous glance before they both stepped inside. They followed her father all the way down to another dining room. This one was much different than the one Ned and Cat have. 

 

Ned and Cat favor dark, old fashioned wood. But this room, shit this house is very new age modern. Sleek and bright.

 

He looked around the dining room as he took a seat. It somehow felt more intimidating with less people. He’s used to a big family, where it’s almost impossible for one person to attract so much attention.

 

“So Jon, how was your day so far?” Aerys asks.

 

“It’s been fine. How about you sir?”

 

“Call me Aerys. Sir is too formal for the man making my daughter happy.”

 

Jon smiled. Feeling very relieved at the positive tone that this is starting off with.

 

“Daenerys, I’m disappointed. You should visit us more.” Rhaella adds.

 

“Sorry mother. I mean it’s not always my fault. You guys are always traveling. I don’t always know when you’re here for me to come visit.”

 

Rhaegar and Viserys laughed in their seats.

 

“What’s so funny?” Rhaella asks.

 

“You need to text us when you’re in town. How else are we supposed to visit you?” Rhaegar replies.

 

“They just want us to come here once a day, that way we’ll catch them when they’re here,” Viserys mocks.

 

Daenerys started giggling as she ate.

 

The afternoon continued. The chat was pleasant, the banter was friendly and Jon was thankful for it.

 

Aerys and Rhaella had excused themselves to go get the dessert. Daenerys took the opportunity to look over at Jon.

 

“The visit is coming to a close. We need to tell them when they come back.”

 

Jon’s chest started booming under his dress shirt.

 

“Alright. Are you going to start or should I?”

 

Daenerys wrinkled her nose, “I think I should definitely be the one to tell them.”

 

“Right, it might go over smoother coming from their kid.” 

 

They both laughed and they both returned with a pie in each of their hands.

 

 

“Pie!” Aerys announced. Carefully placing it down in the center of the table.

 

Once her parents had fully sat down and passed out a piece of pie to everyone. Daenerys made a coughing sound with her throat to get everyone's attention.

 

“Jon and I have… some big news to share. It was the main cause for this lunch to be completely honest with you all.”

 

Everyone paused their side conversations and gave Daenerys their full attention. Jon wasn’t even telling it and was getting nervous as hell.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

The room stayed silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. Everyone was giving each other indiscernible looks. Jon reached for her hand under the table.

 

Her brothers were playing with the pie on their plates. While her parents were taking in the news.

 

“Are you not going to address it?” Daenerys presses.

 

“I just… don’t know what to say. You aren’t playing some prank on us right?”

 

“Of course not. Why would I joke about that?”

 

“Was it planned?” Rhaella asks.

 

 

“No. But we aren’t complaining that it happened.”

 

Aerys glared at Jon, “do you plan on proposing?”

 

Jon nearly froze up in his seat. He wasn’t sure if he should look for the right answer to give. Even if so, he’s not entirely sure what that would be. He decided to go with the best answer, which was the honest answer.

 

“Not right now. But if we can manage to be together and raise a kid well. I’m not hesitant to put a ring on her finger. But it’s a modern era, just cause you are having a kid together doesn’t necessarily mean marriage has to be the next step right after. Even if, godforbid we don’t make it as a couple. You better believe sir… Aerys, I won’t desert her or the child.”

 

Aerys stood from his chair, the scratching of the chair on the ground vibrating through the dining room.

 

“Jon… don’t go back on your word”

 

Jon sat up straight, “I won’t.”

 

Aerys smiled, “then there’s no use crying over spilt milk. Take care of the family you’ve just started with my daughter.” He held out his hand to Jon.

 

Jon reached across the table and grabbed the outstretched hand from Aerys.

 

 

“Welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's in the clear ladies and gents yay. Hope you enjoyed this one as well <3


	24. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor's visit.

Daenerys was tapping her toe on the floor as she sat on the chair. Jon was reading one of the magazines that were placed on a table by them. She looked over at Jon.

 

“You don’t look nervous.”

 

Jon glanced over at her, “what is there to be nervous about?”

 

Daenerys huffed a quick breath, “well I don’t know. Your just at the doctor's about to get information about a baby that's half you.”

 

Jon smiled and put the magazine back down on the table and grabbed one of her shaky hands, “I'm not nervous because I know that we can do this. You and me and most likely our nosy family members will help us succeed.”

 

“What about this moment though?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well we might find out something bad about the baby's condition or something, doesn't that cause you to be a little nervous?”

 

Jon shrugged, “I try to not think of bad things like that. Cause I think they are less likely to happen if you try to not be too concerned over them”

 

Daenerys smiled, “I don't think that's how that works. If anything I'd rather be too concerned only for it to not matter than to not think about it and having it be important later.”

 

 

Jon kisses her forehead, “Than I can trust you to have enough of the concern for the both of us and I'll keep the optimism. That way we're both covered on both fronts.”

 

Daenerys giggled while laying her head on his shoulder, “will do.”

 

 

They waited for another twenty minutes before a nurse had come out and called her name.

 

“Daenerys?”

 

 

She lifted her head, she was a little sluggish. Her and Jon both were starting to fall asleep, “here.” she got up and nearly pulled Jon out of his seat.

 

 

They followed the nurse into one of the rooms. The nurse asked her a few questions and was marking her answers on a clipboard then left after finishing.

 

“The doctor will be with you shortly.”

 

 

She looked at Jon who was now showing more signs of the nerves she was displaying earlier.

 

“Are you the nervous one now?” She gave an amused smile.

 

Jon stuffed his hands into his pockets, “I guess it doesn't matter how many times you go to a hospital, it's never a good feeling to be in one.”

 

 

She held out her hand for him to hold onto. He walked over and stood by her side and held it. He was actually shaking now, it gives her a slightly chilling feeling to know that he's nervous about this now.

 

 

“Don't worry Jon. Remember you're my steady rock.”

 

He smiled, a small one but it made her feel better nonetheless.

 

Not None after the door opened and the doctor entered.

 

“Hello.” He looked at the clipboard, “so someone's pregnant congratulations. Which one is the pregnant one?” The doctor laughed, Jon and Daenerys just play along and give small chuckles.

 

 

“So, what can you find out this early?” Daenerys asks.

 

“Well it looks like you're basically two months in right?”

 

Daenerys nods, “yeah that's my best estimate.”

 

“Well you are feeling the morning sickness? Mood swings? Maybe a bit of sensitivity?”

 

Jon laugh, “check, check and check.”

 

Daenerys glares at Jon through the corners of her eyes, “yes.”

 

The doctor smiled, “that's good. Completely normal and to be expected. Don't be shocked with the coming time you'll have cravings, a bit of weight gain as well as you slowly starting to show. Your breasts will become a tad fuller so make sure you adjust your clothing to accommodate the changes you will start to go through.”

 

 

They talked a little longer, Daenerys shot all of her questions. Most of which could not be answered this soon in her pregnancy. Then they went back to his house.

 

She still has her own house but she has since been spending most of her time at his. As they were driving back Jon stopped to buy her the same rose as he always does.

 

“So back there when you were in the room, you suddenly became as nervous as I was.”

 

 

“Well, you know my situation so you can imagine how many times I go to the hospital to get checked and updates on my condition. Hospital visits are always a sign of something bad happening to me.” He started laughing.

 

 

“What's so funny?”

 

 

He gently laid his hand on hers, squeezing her palm.

 

“But not anymore. We went to the hospital for something amazing happening in my life. So I guess Daenerys, you are the gift that keeps on giving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a pretty short one but I was writing with my phone for this one and I hate using my phone. But I wanted to make sure I gave you guys something so I hope you enjoyed this one!!


	25. Count Your Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets two important things.

He continues to pace the room, looking at his phone. Daenerys left to have a ladies day out with her friend. Well deserved, she and him had been inseparable for weeks.

 

His finger hovered over the contact he wanted to call. But he was suddenly feeling nervous. His hands don’t shake often but they were beginning to. But he shook off as many nerves as he could and clicked.

 

“Jon?”

 

“Ned, I was wondering if I could come over today.”

 

“Is it something bad?”

 

 

“No, nothing like that. Are you still in town?”

 

“We are. You can come over anytime you need. Your siblings are here too, they wanted to spend time together before I leave to Dorne for a meeting.”

 

“When are you leaving?”

 

 

“In a couple of days.”

 

 

“Oh, good luck with the meeting. I’ll head over now if that’s okay.”

 

 

“Of course. See you soon son.”

 

 

Jon smiled as he hung up, Ned hasn’t called him that in a years. When he was younger it was weird to not call each other father and son, that’s what they had become as he grew up under his roof with his children. But now it felt a little strange. But he still enjoyed the gesture.

 

He grabbed his keys and left.

 

 

After making it to Ned’s house he knocked. He expected Cat or Ned to answer but instead it was Sansa.

 

“Jon! Oh my god, give me a hug brother.”

 

“Hey Sansa. So you’re one of the few here?”

 

“One of the few? Everyone is here right now.”

 

 

“What? Everyone?”

 

“Yeah, Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon.”

 

“Oh, we almost never get everyone in the same place at the same time.” He walked in and slipped his sneakers off by the door. He looked over in the living room and saw everyone sat, chatting with each other. He smiled as he approached them.

 

“Jon!” Everyone shouted.

 

“Hey. Why didn’t I get an invite?”

 

Arya laughed, “like you’d leave your love for our annoying asses.”

 

 

Jon frowned, “you don’t avoid sending one because you know or think they won’t attend. You send it to let them know you want them there at least.”

 

Arya walked over and gave him a strong pat on the shoulder, “you know you’re my favorite brother right?”

 

 

“Hey!” Robb protested, “you told me that earlier when I came here.”

 

 

She made a tight lipped smile and turned her head towards Robb, “I said you’re my favorite brother here. Jon wasn’t here.”

 

 

Jon stuck his tongue out at Robb. Then walked over to sit on the couch next to Ned.

 

 

“Glad you could come Jon. It’s good in my old age to spend this time with you all.”

 

Jon smiled, “I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Ned’s face got stern, “something important?”

 

Jon tried to not make his smile any bigger than it already was, “yeah. A big life adjustment for me.”

 

 

Ned looked around, “do you want to ask me in private?”

 

Jon nodded, “yeah. I’ll tell everyone else when it’s time.”

 

Ned stood up, “let’s go upstairs.”

 

Jon got up and followed him out of the living room. They walked up the wooden steps and walked into the first room they approached. It was the home gym. Free weights were splayed around randomly. He needs to keep these things organized for a better experience when working out.

 

They walked towards the center of the room, on top of floor mats. Ned crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?”

 

Jon was slowly pacing back and forth in front of Ned, “You like Daenerys right?”

 

Ned smiled, “I do. She’s lovely, and clearly makes you happy. Which is all a parent could ask for.”

 

“So I have been thinking about our complicated situation and have come to a decision. I want to ask her to marry me.”

 

Jon had stopped pacing and was now staring Ned, eye to eye contact. Ned pursed his lips and squinted. Testing him.

 

“You want to marry her?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Have you really, really thought about this?”

 

Jon looked at his feet but with a big smile, “I have. I’ve been thinking about it since before she told me she was pregnant. But with how are cards are dealing out, it’s only making me even more sure of it.”

 

He looked back up to see Ned’s cheeky grin.

 

“Jon.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

He held out his arms, “congrats. You’re growing up.”

 

They embraced in a strong hug. Jon’s chest pounding, he hadn’t realized how nervous he was for Ned’s approval of his choice. Then Ned pushed them apart with a bigger grin on his face.

 

“Wait here.” Then he ran out of the room.

 

Jon sat on the mats, he waited for maybe five minutes before Ned returned.

 

“Okay, I wasn’t sure who would be getting this. I wanted to give it to Robb but he and Talisa went ring shopping together. And Bran… Rickon…. Who knows with those two. So I guess you’re the lucky one.” He pulled out a box from his pocket. Then slowly popped the top to expose a rather large and bright diamond ring.

 

“This belonged to my mother. And her mother well, you get it. Far back and old. I’d love it if you used this when you propose.”

 

Jon slowly reached his hands out to take the box. Bringing it up to his eyes for a closer look. It had to cost a fortune.

 

“Are you really sure? Maybe Bran or Rickon would like this instead.”

 

 

Ned smiled, “one of them can get Cat’s ring and the other will have to buy one. But you’re the next in line getting married. It’s all yours now.”

 

Jon smiled and closed it placing it in his pocket, “I’d be honored to give this to Daenerys. I’ll treat it well.”

 

Ned smiled and put his hands in his pockets, “make sure you pass it on to your kid.”

 

“I will.”

 

 

Jon and Ned exchanged a few more words then he had to leave. He had another place he needed to go. One last stop before the day was over.

 

 

He got into the car and drove to his next destination. He followed the gps until he finally arrived. He remembered how it looked. He knew he made it to the right place. He got out and went up to the door. He was about to knock just as it opened.

 

“Oh… Jon right?”

 

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry were you on your way somewhere?”

 

“Yes, but if you want to talk about something that’s fine. I’m not on a time restraint, I could spare a few minutes.”

 

“Oh no, I’d hate to impose Mrs. Targaryen.”

 

“Rhaella please. Call me Rhaella.”

 

He smiled, “is your husband here as well?”

 

“He is, he’s getting ready and will be down shortly. Did you need to talk to him?”

 

Jon shuffled his shoes, “Both of you, actually.”

 

“Is Daenerys okay?”

 

 

“Yes! Uh she is. She’s with Missandei right now.”

 

Rhaella smiled, “Missandei, what a lovely gal. Friends with Daenerys for many years now.”

 

“Ok honey, I’m ready- Jon?”

 

Jon saw Aerys finishing buttoning his jacket as he approached the front doors.

 

“I have to ask you two for something, if you don’t mind.”

 

Aerys pulled Rhaella in, wrapping his arms around her waist, “of course. Go ahead.”

 

He pulled out the ring box from his pocket then opened the lid. Revealing the shiny stone inside.

 

“I’d like your blessing to marry Daenerys.”

 

They both seemed shocked by the sudden question. They shared a look then glanced back at Jon who was shakily holding the ring out.

 

“You really want to marry our daughter?” Aerys asks.

 

Jon lifts his head a little and meets his gaze, “I do.”

 

“Is it just because she’s pregnant and you feel a need to take ‘responsibility’ for it?”

 

 

“No!” Jon responded too aggressively. “That’s not it I promise. I was already thinking about it before she told me.”

 

 

“What has made you want to propose?”

 

Jon licked his lips before answering, “I want her in my life. And she wants to be in mine, as scary as it is. She accepts me and I accept her.” Jon smiled so wide that even his eyes were smiling, “she makes me a better man. I’d be stupid to get rid of someone who makes me better.”

 

Aerys looked and Rhaella who was already smiling as well. Aerys let out a air through his nose then looked at Jon.

 

“We’d be glad to give you our blessing.” Aerys gave the smallest curve of the lips, “treat her as special as she is. And after you propose, count your blessings because she’s a true light. Please don’t dim it.”

 

 

Jon gave a small chuckle, “believe me, that’s the last thing I want to do. Not even in my angriest moment would I want to harm her, ever.”

 

Rhaella softly rested her hand on his shoulder, “welcome to our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo woo, how did you like this one? I'm quite a fan of this one myself lol. :P


	26. What's The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has to think.

“Damn.” He mumbled to himself.

 

 

He was pacing the bedroom. She hadn’t come back yet from her girls day with Missandei. He was trying to think of what he was going to do. He looked and the ring box on the dresser.

 

 

He had it open, the shine never fading while the light it the diamond. Maybe at a fancy restaurant? No, that’s too… it’s not original.

 

 

He continued to pace. At the bakery where they had their first date? No, who wants to be proposed to at a fucking bakery? He pushed it back further. The color festival? It is where they first met, but how would he do it? When? Before or after they threw the colors? They’d be messy and he could lose the ring.

 

 

He paused, hands on his hips thinking about that idea. But it does seem romantic to propose in a place they first met.

 

 

Just then his phone rang. He ran over to it on the side table by the bed. It’s Daenerys.

 

 

“Hey, how are you two doing?” Jon asks.

 

 

“Good. We went to see that new movie I told you about. Then ate and did a little window shopping.”

 

 

Jon laughed, “just window shopping or actual shopping?”

 

 

“Okay fine. I may have window shopped and some shopping shopped. But I think you’ll like what I got.”

 

 

“Really? Did you go shopping and find five million on the ground?”

 

 

He smiled when he heard her laughing. He scratched his head and glanced at the ring.

 

 

“You know I love you right?”

 

 

His eyes darted to his feet. He didn’t know where that came from, but he definetly was not going to complain.

 

 

“Yeah. I do.”

 

 

“That’s good. I feel like I don’t say it often enough.”

 

 

He sat on the bed, “don’t need to say it often. Your actions speak much louder. You know what they say. When you both stop talking, what do you have?”

 

 

She laughed again, “I actually have not heard that. But whoever you heard it from is wise for sure.”

 

 

“Thank you, if I ever see that man on the subway again I’ll let him know.”

 

 

“Well I’m on my way back now.”

 

 

“How far?”

 

 

“I have to drop Missandei off first at her house then it will be a twenty minute or so drive. Obviously depending on the traffic.”

 

 

“Okay. Are you still hungry? Do you want me to pick something up before you get back?”

 

 

“I could eat. But since I’m already out, I could just get it.”

 

 

Jon insisted, “No, no. Just drop her off and come back. I’m gonna get it.”

 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

 

 

“Bye.” He hung up and left. Taking his car to the restaurant that she loves to eat at.

 

 

He got her usual order and left. While driving back he continued on his thoughts from earlier. He does like the idea of proposing at the color festival. But the next one doesn’t happen for a few months.

 

 

“I should ask someone about it.” Whispering to himself. He smiled, mom would know what to do.

 

 

He returned home. He saw her car pulling up at the same time. He smiled at her through the window. She smiled back. Just then he realized he left the ring on the dresser, clear as day in plain view. Top still open and everything.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He then pulled in, cutting her off. He grabbed the food and ran inside. He could hear her calling his name but didn’t want to stop and wait for her. He had to put the ring away somewhere.

 

 

He dropped the bag on the sofa and ran up the stairs. Going into his bedroom and grabbing the ring box. He closed it and was looking around the room. They share everything in there. He wasn’t sure what place she wouldn’t go into. But he had to put it somewhere quickly.

 

 

He heard the front door open again.

 

 

“Jon? You cut me off, and ran off.”

 

He was running around the room, then decided to just put it in his pocket. Lucky for him, his sweats today had one. He’ll have to think of a better place later.

 

 

“Jon?”

 

 

He turned around and saw her standing in the bedroom doorway. He put his hands in his pocket, “yes?”

 

 

“Did you not hear me calling your name earlier?”

 

 

“I didn’t. I was thinking too loudly.” He smiled, “thinking about how much I love you.”

 

 

She squinted a little suspicious but couldn’t help but smile at the same time. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

 

“I got the food, it’s downstairs. If you want to eat now.”

 

 

She softly kissed his neck then whispered in his ear, “you know that thing I said you would like?”

 

 

He just nodded.

 

 

“I’ll have to change into it. But if you want to eat first, just let me know.”

 

 

He rushed off, “I’ll go put it in the fridge while you change.”

 

 

She laughed as she walked into the bathroom with her shopping bag.

 

 

He walked to the kitchen and put the food onto an empty shelf in the fridge. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and looked at the ring one more time.

 

 

That was a close one. He closed it and took a peak around the living room. Maybe there’s somewhere here I can put it. Glancing around, he can’t really find some area that’s just for his eyes and hands. Then he sees the desk in the corner of the room.

 

 

He walks over there and looks around at it. She uses the computer sometimes, but just the computer. She doesn’t use the drawers on the desk though. He goes to the drawer at the very bottom. Pulling it out, he holds important papers in this drawer. There’s dividers along it separating their birth certificates, passports and other documents. He pulls all the dividers forward and places the box down.

 

 

He pushes the dividers back and smiles.

 

 

He runs back upstairs and walks into the bedroom, “Daenerys? Are you done?”

 

 

She talks behind the bathroom door, “sit on the bed.”

 

 

He goes and sits on the foot of the bed, leaning back and keeping his eyes on the door.

 

 

The door unlocks and slowly opens. Daenerys walks out in a long silk robe. It was tied but decently sheer. It was like everything underneath was blurred. He saw the color red though.

 

 

She walked over to him and grins, “are you ready?”

 

 

He smiles, “do you even have to ask?”

 

 

She unties the robe and lets it pool to the floor. She revealed her red lace lingerie. It was a two piece with little straps holding them together. Red fishnets stockings with lace at the tops of them. Even though she was wearing lingerie, he could see right through them.

 

 

“Wow.” Jon could only say one thing.

 

 

She moved her legs, to sit on his lap. Her fingers softly playing with the back of his neck. He held her closer with his arms.

 

 

“Do you like it?”

 

 

He laughed, laying his head on her shoulder. “Who couldn’t like what I’m seeing?”

 

 

She giggled, “I’m sure some wouldn’t like it, you know I’m not everyone’s type.”

 

 

He kissed her neck, bringing his kisses up her jaw and to her earlobes. “Then everyone is blind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how was this one?


	27. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets well needed advice.

He lets out a big breath, slowly blinking to wake up more. Moving slowly and carefully to move his arm from under Daenerys without waking her. He was close but she started to wake up as he was freeing his hand.

 

 

“Going somewhere already?” She asks with her eyes still closed and a yawn.

 

 

“I just wanted to go visit my mom this morning.”

 

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asks, stretching out a bit on the bed.

 

 

“No, it’s fine. I won’t be long, I just have something I want to talk to her about.”

 

 

Daenerys then opened one of her eyes, looking at Jon. She grabs a hair tie from the bedside table, pulling her silver hair back in a ponytail. She sat up on the palms of her hands.

 

 

“Okay. Do you want to do something later today?”

 

 

Jon nodded, “is there something that you had in mind?”

 

 

She shook her head, “nothing specific. I was just asking in case you had anything you else you needed to do today.”

 

 

He remembers an ad he saw on the cover of a local newspaper. He saw it while he was paying for gas. It was about the local carnival that comes around a couple times a year.

 

 

“Oh, I heard that the carnival is coming back for a few weeks. Do you want to go today?”

 

 

She smiled, “ooou, sounds fun. I love rides and inappropriately fried foods.”

 

 

He laughed, “okay. When I get back we can get ready and go.”

 

 

“Okay.” She laid back down and pulled the covers up over her exposed skin, “I think I’ll just sleep a little longer.”

 

 

He went to get dressed. Then slipping out of the house. He called Lyanna as he was driving over to let her know that he was coming over.

 

 

“Nice to hear from you Jon. To what do I owe this call?”

 

 

“I wanted to come over and ask you something. It’s comes with a bit of news and I want some motherly advice on how to handle it.”

 

 

“Advice on what?”

 

 

“I, I’ll tell you when I get there.”

 

 

“Okay. I’ll be here. See you soon.”

 

 

“Bye.”

 

After a thirty minute drive. He was pulling up to her driveway. He knocked on the front door and his mother came giving him a hug.

 

 

“Jon! You are looking good. So she’s getting you to eat well I take it?”

 

 

He smiled, “yes. She makes sure I take good care of myself.”

 

 

She grinned, “I knew I liked her.”

 

He walked in and took a seat on a chair. She followed him in and sat on the chair next to him.

 

 

“You wanted to ask about something?”

 

 

Jon gave a small nervous laugh, “yeah. I… well I plan on proposing.”

 

 

Her eyes lit up, “to Daenerys?”

 

 

He shook his head, “no to my secret love affair. Yes to Daenerys.”

 

 

“Is it because she’s pregnant?”

 

 

“No, it’s not that. I like her… a lot. I want to spend my life with her, whether she was pregnant or not.”

 

 

“Okay, okay. I was just asking. Do you have a ring?”

 

 

He smiled, “I do. I got one from Ned. It’s actually intimidatingly beautiful. But now this is where I’d like your help. I don’t know how or where I should ask her.”

 

 

“So you want to make it special?”

 

 

“Of course I do. But I don’t want what everyone else does. No restaurant proposal, no written in the sky proposal or ring in the food proposal.”

 

 

Lyanna laughed. Tapping Jon’s shoulder, “my answer to you is quick and easy. I hope you weren’t expecting some hour long lecture on how to do it special for you too. But here it is… pick a place and or time that is significant to the both of you.”

 

 

“That’s it?” Jon almost felt underwhelmed.

 

 

“Yes, that’s it. It could be where your first date was. It could be on an anniversary. The place you said I love you for the first time. Anywhere that you both can look back on fondly. And make that day or location yours. It’s for the two of you to know is special.”

 

 

Jon sat back, “I was thinking about going to the color festival. And asking her there.”

 

 

“Why there?”

 

“We met at a color festival. I thought going back to that place for the same activity would be romantic.”

 

 

She smiled, “well, it is, since that’s where you met. It’ll help her reminiscing which could give you a bonus.”

 

 

“But is it… romantic enough? I mean if I asked after, we’d be all sweaty and covered in colorful powder. And how would I bring it up successfully? Like before we leave to come back?”

 

 

“Your the one making it complicated. The biggest thing you need to keep in mind is, if she wants you back and will say yes. She won’t say no just because the location isn’t big, fancy and had been planned out for three months. She just wants you to let her know that you love her and want to spend your life with her.”

 

 

Jon sighed. She got up and started to walk into the kitchen.

 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

 

“Getting you some tea. You need to mellow down a bit. You’re stressing yourself out too much about something that should be purely exciting.”

 

 

She came back with two mugs of tea. Handing him one and drinking out of the other. She crossed her legs, putting the tea down.

 

 

“Do it at the festival. And just find a moment afterwards to do it. Find a romantic scenery to stop at on the way back. I’m sure you can think of something, you’re not a dumb man.”

 

 

Jon grinned, “thanks. You really are the best.”

 

 

“Mother’s always do.”

 

 

They laughed. He stayed and drank tea with her. He talked about how things with Daenerys had been going so far. And catching up on other things.

 

 

“Oh, before it slips my mind. I called the doctor and told him you changed your mind about the surgery. He said to let him know if you have a day in mind that works for you.”

 

Jon cringed, “I forgot about that.”

 

She smiled, “you don’t have to give an answer now. Just try and call him and try to find a day that works for you both.”

 

 

“I will.”

 

 

After chatting a while longer he left to go back home. When he went back upstairs, she was still sleeping on the bed. He walked over and laid down next to her. Pulling her over and snuggling up with her.

 

 

She brought her hand up to his face and gave him a kiss, “welcome back. How was your talk?” She spoke softly.

 

 

“It was good. Very useful.”

 

 

“That’s good.”

 

 

“Are you still sleepy? What time do you want to head out?” He asked.

 

 

“We can go in an hour.”

 

 

He smiled, “okay. Just let me know when you want to go. We got two more weeks until the carnival leaves.”

 

 

“Two weeks? That’s more than enough time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna, I love her. Such a cool cat.


	28. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go out.

They are getting dressed to head out to the carnival. He ran into the bathroom, while holding a flower. He made it up and handed her the rose. She took it and put it onto a glass container on the counter.

 

 

“How far from done are you with your makeup?” He asks.

 

 

She was leaning into the mirror, applying liner onto her eyes, “give… me a few… more minutes.”

 

 

He laughed, “okay. I will be downstairs waiting.”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

He went back downstairs and sat on the sofa. With a sigh, he reached over towards the remote. Flipping through channels until he found the cartoon channel. 

 

 

He checked his watch every few minutes. She was taking longer than he thought she would. After fifteen minutes goes by, he decides to turn the tv off and check on her again.

 

 

As he heads back up to the bathroom he can now hear the bathtub running. He walks in confused as he watches her washing her hair over the edge of the tub, or she tried to.

 

 

“What are you doing?” He shouts so she can hear.

 

 

She turns her head and looks at him, bringing her head back up. She turns it off and rubs her head with a towel.

 

 

“I had to wash my hair, I spilt some makeup on it.”

 

 

“How did you do that?”

 

 

She shrugged, “honestly I don’t know. But I had to get the red and blue out of my hair.”

 

 

Jon shook his head laughing, “well are you nearly done now? Like actually done?”

 

 

“I am. I got some of my makeup off but fuck it. I won’t put any on today.”

 

 

After a few more minutes she was finally ready to go. They left and drove to the carnival. Finding a parking spot then walking over to the booth at the front. They both got wrist bands so they could go on all the rides.

 

 

“Where do you want to go first?”

 

 

She looked around, “the swinging dragon.”

 

 

He looked over at a large ride that swings back and forth shaped like a large dragon.

 

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

 

They waited in a relatively quick line, getting seats in the back. The bar came down to secure them then started to move. He looked over at Daenerys, “are there certain restrictions to what rides you shouldn’t go on?”

 

 

She shrugs, “I don’t know. I mean I’m not really showing too much right now.”

 

 

He laughed, “yeah but you’re still pregnant.”

 

 

She gave a small smile, “I guess we should have asked yesterday about it.”

 

 

He looks forward, holding her close to him. “I’ll look it up on the internet. I want to make sure you two are safe.”

 

 

They finished the ride and came off. He did a quick search. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

 

 

“So?”

 

 

He puts his phone away then holds her hand, “you should be fine as long as we don’t go on crazy, crazy ones.”

 

 

She looked around, “I don’t think this place has any crazy rides.”

 

 

He smiled, “Lucky us.”

 

 

They walked around riding a few other rides. Spinning tea cups, swings that move up and down and the swinging dragon again.

 

 

They stopped to get some food, but not too much. It was all either fried or sugar. In some cases it was fried sugar.

 

 

“Who deep fries a chocolate bar?” Daenerys asked as she read a menu screen.

 

 

Jon grinned, “carnival food trucks do.”

 

 

They went to play some of the games. Jon attempted to win her several stuffed animals with throwing balls into ceramic bowls, knocking over blocks on a table and tossing rings on bottle necks. Finally getting a ring onto one of the few colored bottles he got one of the bigger animals.

 

 

“The wolf please.”

 

 

The guy brought down the stuffed wolf and handed it over to Jon. Jon then handed it to Daenerys.

 

 

She was laughing, “thank you. You finally got one.”

 

 

He shrugged, “don’t doubt my skills baby.”

 

 

She nudged him, “never again.”

 

 

They spent another couple of hours going around. They did the same few things over and over again. It wasn’t a large carnival but there still was a decent amount of things to do. But some just had longer lines than others and they didn’t feel like waiting when they could do another one more times quicker.

 

 

They got off the swinging dragon one more time. Jon stretched out his arms and wrapped one around her shoulders.

 

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

 

She nodded, “I am. I didn’t even notice it was getting dark. What’s the time?”

 

 

He looked at his watch, “almost eight.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“I guess we were having too much fun?”

 

 

She smiled and tipped toed to kiss him, “lots of fun. Thank you for today.”

 

 

He smiled, “You are very welcome.”

 

 

They left the carnival and headed back home. As they walked in he went over to his desk. She followed him. He pulled out the sticky notes from his top drawer.

 

 

“What are you doing?” She asks.

 

 

He clicked a pen and started writing, “my mom reminded me to call the doctor to set up a time for the surgery. I just need to make myself a reminder here so that I definitely don’t forget.”

 

 

“Oh.” She sighed, “I forgot about that.”

 

 

He laughed, “so did I.”

 

 

“Do you know when you want to do it?”

 

 

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Surgeries like these don’t come up often or quickly. So I need to call and set up one as soon as I can. It could be months until the next available time.”

 

 

“Okay. Well let me know when you’ve figured one out yeah?”

 

 

He turned his head, “of course. You’ll be one of the first to know.”

 

 

She gave a small smile then walked up the stairs to the bedroom. She put the stuffed wolf down onto the dresser and laid back onto the bed. She wanted to cry but she could hear him running up the stairs soon after and so she held it back.

 

 

He headed into the bedroom with a smile, “let’s get some sleep.”

 

 

“Good idea.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was busy lol, hope you liked this chapter tho!


	29. It's A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgery gets scheduled.

“Can I speak with Dr. Selmy.”

 

 

After a few minutes, he came to the phone.

 

 

“Jon? It’s good you’ve finally gotten to me.”

 

 

“Yeah, I know it’s been a minute. I admittedly seemed to have busied my mind enough to not recall this until recently.”

 

 

“Better late than never I suppose. Your mother has told me you are willing to do the surgery, that’s correct right?”

 

 

“Yeah. I’ve… had a reason or two that has made me reconsider getting it done.”

 

 

“That’s good to hear. I won’t lie, it would have been better if you had it done sooner, but hopefully, you haven’t changed your mind too late. We should be able to get it done. Though you’ll need to come for a while to get x-rays. We need to get the best idea before the day where it’s all happening.”

 

 

Jon nodded, “okay. I can do that.” He paused then spoke, “do you know how long I’ll have to wait before I can come in for the actual surgery?”

 

 

“Give me a moment. I need to look at the schedule and give you the dates of how soon I can fit you in. You let me know which works best for you okay?”

 

 

“Yes, thanks.”

 

 

Jon sat back on the sofa. He could smell what Daenerys was cooking in the kitchen. She was making soup with noodles. He loved her cooking, she had gotten better too. He then heard talking on his phone.

 

 

“Jon? Are you still there?”

 

 

“Oh, yes yeah. I’m here.”

 

 

“Okay, so, unfortunately, it won’t be as soon as you may have expected. The soonest I could fit you in is five months from now.”

 

 

Jon counted in his head, right now it’s September, “so February?”

 

 

“Yeah.” The doctor laughed, “well the day I have open first is the day after valentines.”

 

 

Jon then chuckled, “isn’t that lucky then. I can spend one last valentines day with Daenerys if something was to go wrong.”

 

 

But the doctor didn’t laugh, “Jon you have to be more positive than that. I’d like to think that positivity and confidence in your results can help make them better.”

 

 

Jon sighed, “you’re a medical professional. I don’t know if that’s very scientific.”

 

 

The doctor laughed, “you’re right. But I’m also your friend. Ned and I have been close for years, I’ve seen you grow up Jon. You need to keep your head up. I know that you don’t.”

 

 

Jon smiled, “don’t worry Selmy. I’ve been much better with it lately.” He looked over at the area where the kitchen is, “I have very compelling things making me better day by day.”

 

 

“So are you available for February 15th?”

 

 

“Yeah. I don’t make plans that far ahead for things,” he laughed.

 

 

“Okay.” Jon could hear him typing on a keyboard. “And your surgery is booked. So The first x-rays I want to take in a couple of days. Just I’ll make the appointment now. See you soon Jon.”

 

 

“Alright. I'll write it down or be doomed to forget.”

 

 

He hung up and went to write it on another sticky note at his desk. Then walked over to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her. Laying his chin on her shoulder as she was stirring the soup.

 

 

“Smells good.”

 

 

She smiled, “it does. Maybe it’s just false advertising, and tastes awful.”

 

 

He laughed, “how cruel. Even your food teases me.”

 

 

She turned her head and kissed him. Then dipped her spoon and getting some of it. She held it up to him, “here let’s see if it tastes good.”

 

 

He ate it then grinned, “nope. It’s pretty damn fantastic.”

 

 

She smirked then continued stirring, “I’ve been trying to get better. I have a new person I’ll need to cook for. And I don’t intend on having the food taste bad, I don’t want to have trouble getting him or her to eat.”

 

 

Jon kissed her cheek, “you're a cutie.”

 

 

She shrugged, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Did you like it?


	30. Are You Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys discuss what is now on her mind.

They plated their food, “at least I’ll be able to spend Valentines with you in case it’s our last one together.” He jokes. 

 

 

Daenerys gave a tight lipped smile as she left the kitchen, into the dining room. They brought their food to the dining table. They sat opposite of each other and Jon kept his eye on her. She had started to seem… off.

 

 

He took a bite. He looked over and she was just moving her food around. He continued to eat and watched as she continued to not.

 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 

She looks up at him and smiles, “yeah. Why?”

 

 

“I don’t know, maybe has something to do with me halfway done with my food and…” He paused and made and exaggerated glance at her plate, “It looks like you somehow got more food put on your plate.”

 

 

She laughed, “I hadn’t noticed I wasn’t eating.”

 

 

Jon frowned, “yeah right. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

 

She stopped smiling and stared at her food again. Moving food around with her fork.

 

 

 

“Come on Daenerys. Don’t get quiet on me.”

 

 

 

“I don’t know. I guess it’s just your surgery.”

 

 

 

Jon nodded, “oh… I see.”

 

 

She shook her head, “no. I know it’s a good thing. I know this is something positive. I just can’t help but feel a little scared.”

 

 

He sighed, “I get it.”

 

 

She frowned, “do you? I mean you’ve been pretty… well not as concerned as one would be. You are already telling jokes that others wouldn’t be able to yet.”

 

 

“I am scared too Daenerys. I have to tell those jokes about my condition, otherwise I’d be crying about it. I’ve got a woman I love and a future child I want to spend time with. But I need to keep any form of positivity to keep me going.”

 

 

Daenerys started getting teary eyes. Pushing her plate away from her.

 

 

Jon got up and walked out of the dining room. She watched him walk out and contemplated following him. She could still hear him walking. She heard shuffling. She got up and was going to go to wherever he was. But he was already walking back.

 

 

He walked back into the dining room. She looked down at his hand, her shock putting her back into her seat.

 

 

Jon walked over to her side of the dining table and pulled out a little box. He kneeled down and opened the top.

 

 

“Marry me Daenerys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lotta short of a chapter I know. I'll hopefully make the other ones longer again. But hope you still liked this one :)


	31. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys makes a promise.

Daenerys froze. Her eyes were stuck on the ring he has held in front of her. Jon’s eyebrows raised awaiting an answer.

 

 

But she didn’t know what to say.

 

 

 

“Daenerys? Earth to Daenerys?”

 

 

 

She looked at him now with an undicernable expression.

 

 

 

“Daenerys, I’d feel a lot better if you said something. Anything, really.”

 

 

 

Daenerys then stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jon followed her in. She was leaning against a counter.

 

 

 

Jon just stayed by her side, but decided to stay silent this time. He looked down at the ring in his hands. Running his finger over the rather large diamond on it.

 

 

 

After a few minutes, Daenerys finally spoke. 

 

 

 

“Sorry for being quiet.” She pulled her hair back behind her ear, “I just… I was just thinking. I had to digest what you did.” She let out a little laugh.

 

 

 

Jon nodded, “I get it. I did kind of spring it on you out of nowhere. It’s just… I did have another place in mind to propose. Maybe would have set a better tone or mood for you to get the question.”

 

 

 

She glanced at him, “no, really? You mean you didn’t plan on randomly asking me over a random meal at the dining table?”

 

 

 

“Ha ha, seriously though. I wanted to have us go back to the color festival. I would of had a nice day, maybe a bit of reminiscing over our last time there. Then I’d have a picnic planned or something. It would have been nice to have a sunset, picnic and maybe a nice view.”

 

 

 

She smiled, “feel free to set it up. I’ll pretend you didn’t ask here and now.”

 

 

 

Jon chuckled, “Tempting as it is. It wouldn’t be the same. We can still have a day like that… but maybe you’ll already be wearing the ring? Maybe we can have that day to celebrate you saying yes here and now?”

 

 

 

Daenerys looked at her feet. Jon could feel the back of his neck getting hot, she was acting in a way that made him feel as though she didn’t want to say yes. Jon turned his body to face her.

 

 

 

“Can I get an answer?” Jon asks.

 

 

 

“It’s a yes, obviously.” Daenerys answers.

 

 

 

Jon frowns, “is it really?”

 

 

 

She now frowns, “why wouldn’t I say yes?”

 

 

 

Jon shrugs, “I mean. No reason to not. It’s just your behavior sounds like you aren’t sure if you want to say yes or no.”

 

 

 

She laughs, “reading body language?”

 

 

 

“I’m trying to,” Jon replies.

 

 

 

She sighs, “well congrats. Cause you’re not wrong.”

 

 

 

Jon closes the ring box and set it down on the counter. “Can you tell me what’s going on in your head? Maybe I can help you find your answer.”

 

 

“I don’t even know. I do love you, check. I’m having our child, check. I’m here so often that we basically are living together, check.”

 

 

 

“I’m dying, check,” He adds.

 

 

 

Daenerys frowns, “that’s not why.”

 

 

 

Jon chuckles, “of course it is.” He raises his hands, “hey, I don’t blame you. I’m sure being engaged to someone who might not live long enough for you to marry… it doesn’t sound fun. I get it.”

 

 

 

Daenerys walks to him and gives him a big hug, “that’s not it Jon. If you were going to die tomorrow, I’d still love to be engaged to you for today. I just think I’m hesitant because this is one added step to us setting up our lives together.”

 

 

 

“One added step,” Jon repeats.

 

 

 

She smiles, “yeah. I mean this and us moving in together and we’re almost as involved as a couple could be. Or who knows, maybe I’m only hesitant because the task of setting up a wedding is a big one. Especially because we have rather old fashioned families who will want a nice big wedding with everyone invited. And you probably have more friends and family and family friends to invite and fit in.”

 

 

 

Jon laughs, “I probably do. The Starks don’t settle with a small family.” He sighs and lays his chin on her shoulder, “I just don’t want you to say yes, if you really don’t want to. I know you love me, saying no doesn’t make me think you don’t.”

 

 

 

Daenerys smiles, “Jon. It’s a yes.”

 

 

 

Jon smiles back, “you mean it?”

 

 

 

She nods, “wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”

 

 

 

He squints and holds out his pinky, “promise?”

 

 

 

She laughs then interlocks her pinky with his, “cross my heart.”

 

 

 

He grins, “you’re free to change your mind. Just let me know if it does.”

 

 

 

Daenerys laughs, “okay okay. But I don’t think it’ll be changing anytime soon.”

 

 

 

“Good.” He grabbed the ring box. Opening the lid and pulling out the ring, “Then this belongs on that pretty little finger.”

 

 

 

She held her hand out, letting him slip it on. Then holding her hand up to admire the sight.

 

 

 

 

“Love looks good on me.”

 

 

 

Jon grins, “you always look good to be fair.”

 

 

 

She laughs, “if I always look good, then this makes me look great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay yay


	32. Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys reveal two things.

They woke up and Daenerys slowly sat up. As she did, somehow this morning was the first time she started to notice a small bump. It wasn’t even that noticeable honestly, but she could feel the smallest amount of something extra. But as she got up off the bed, the feeling went away.

 

 

“I’m going crazy.” She mumbled into the mirror. Lifting the bottom of her shirt a little. Nothing much really, maybe just a tiny bit thicker but nothing more.

 

 

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

 

 

She turned her head towards the bed. Jon had his eyes open, sleepily looking at her with a smile.

 

 

 

She smiled back, “I thought I felt more than this when I sat up. But I guess it was just hopeful thinking.”

 

 

 

He sat up on his forearm, “hopeful? Isn’t gaining weight one of the cons to pregnancy for most women?”

 

 

 

Daenerys looked back in the mirror and shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m not self conscious enough to be concerned right now. I kind of want to be showing, it’s like when you get engaged.” She turned her head and winked, “you kind of want to show off to everyone about what you have. I think I have a few people I want to flaunt when I go out.”

 

 

 

Jon smiled, “well you’re crazy if you think you haven’t grown. Your stomach as been protruding for like a week now. I’m shocked if you haven’t noticed, though I guess when it’s on your body the change is always gonna seem subtler.”

 

 

 

She looked back into the mirror then Jon laughed. She looked back at him confused.

 

 

 

“No wonder you’re not noticing much. You’re looking at yourself head on. You need to turn and look sideways.” Jon shook his head.

 

 

 

 

“Okay mister knows everything about being a pregnant woman,” She mocks.

 

 

 

He laughed, “wait isn’t today when you had scheduled for us to find out the gender?”

 

 

 

Daenerys grinned, “yeah. You remember?”

 

 

 

 

Jon scoffed, “of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

 

 

 

“Because I almost forgot until you just mentioned it.”

 

 

 

Jon put his hand over his eyes, “wow. Ha, well can you recall what time we’re supposed to be there?”

 

 

 

 

“Seven.”

 

 

 

He shot up in the bed, “in the morning?”

 

 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t check the time. Is it seven already?”

 

 

 

Jon quickly reached over for his phone, “No but it’s close.”

 

 

 

They both started to get ready. Rushing around for clean clothes and washing up. After they both were done and out the door, Jon checked his phone one more time.

 

 

 

“Six thirty. We should be able to make it on time.”

 

 

 

Daenerys smiled confidently, “see I told you we would.”

 

 

 

They got in the car and drove to the hospital. Checking in with the receptionist and sitting in the waiting room. But not sitting for five minutes, they were called back.

 

 

 

“Hey, welcome back. So we are checking the gender today correct?”

 

 

 

Daenerys nods, “we are.”

 

 

 

The doctor smiled, “this is always exciting. It’s one step closer to choosing a good name. Come lay down.”

 

 

 

She moved down and laid back on the seating. Lifting her shirt up to just under her bra. The doctor put on some gel then moved the wand around.

 

 

 

“Okay, now we are getting a visual. Look here, this is how she is looking so far.”

 

 

 

Jon and Daenerys share a look of shock, then Daenerys looks over at the doctor. “She?”

 

 

 

The doctor giggled, “yes. You two are having a little girl.”

 

 

 

Jon sat back in his seat, “wow. So my queen is giving me a princess.”

 

 

 

Daenerys covered her face, “don’t call me that in front of people.”

 

 

 

Jon smirked, “you’re right. It’s obvious that you’re a queen.”

 

 

 

They finished up, getting pictures of the ultrasound. As they headed out to the car and sat down inside. Daenerys turned towards Jon, “we should tell our parents.”

 

 

 

“About the gender?”

 

 

 

She nodded, then held her hand up. “Actually, we have two new things to tell them.”

 

 

 

“Oh right. I forgot that we hadn’t told anyone about the engagement.” Jon then paused after pulling his phone out. “How about we just text them the news.”

 

 

 

Daenerys laughed, “you’re funny.”

 

 

 

“I’m serious. I mean I don’t want to spend a lot of time today calling everyone. They’ll all have the same congratulations, same concerns and the same questions. And that’s a lot of repeating myself.”

 

 

 

Daenerys smiled looking at the pictures again. “Okay fine. But if I get fifty texts from an angry family member or friend, I’m blaming you.”

 

 

 

Jon laughed, “I’ll take the blame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuties!


	33. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a reminder.

“Jon can you bring the dishes into the kitchen? I’ll wash them before we go to sleep.”

 

 

“I’ll just wash them now while you shower.”

 

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

He grabbed the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Scraping off the extra bits of food into the trash and putting them into the sink. Filling them with dish soap and pouring hot water on them to soften the mess.

 

 

As he was about to start cleaning them, his phone rang.

 

 

He picked it up and held it between his head and shoulder as he washed the dishes, “Hello?”

 

 

 

“Jon. It’s been a couple of months now. You haven’t forgotten about the surgery right?”

 

 

 

Jon froze, “oh right. Yeah I mean I haven’t forgotten the surgery more than, just losing track of time.” He was recalling the time, “it’s been…. two? No three months right?”

 

 

 

“Yeah. There is officially less than half of your five months left to wait. I am just making a reminder call so that you don’t forget.”

 

 

 

Jon nodded continuing to wash, “yes thank you. I’m just going to put a reminder on my phone after this call to remind me the day before the surgery.”

 

 

 

“Okay. I will give you one more call a week before. Well enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

 

 

He chuckled, “you too.” Then hung up.

 

 

 

He finished drying and putting the plates and silverware away. Heading up the stairs and into the bedroom. Daenerys was still in the shower, Jon stretched with a yawn.

 

 

 

He fell back on the bed.

 

 

 

“Jon?”

 

 

He looked at the bathroom doorway, “yeah?”

 

 

 

“You washed the dishes already?”

 

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

“You are waiting for a shower before bed right?”

 

 

He pulled the hair tie out. Letting his bun fall into curls on the bed. “Yeah.”

 

 

 

He heard the curtain move then she peeked through the doorway, sopping wet. She looked over at him with a small smirk, “come join me then.”

 

 

He sat up with raised brows, “don’t need to tell me twice.” He jumped off and quickly threw his clothes off. Running in to the bathroom, following behind Daenerys.

 

 

After they got out. Jon walked over to the bed then heard his phone ding. It was just a reminder for a game.

 

 

“I keep forgetting to turn off notifications on that game.”

 

 

 

Daenerys laughed as she sat in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. “How long have you been forgetting it for now? A decade or a century?”

 

 

“Ha ha, you’re so funny.” Then he stared at his phone. “Oh shit.”

 

 

 

He picked it up and started tapping away. She looked over her shoulder, “You’re doing it now? Wow, I’m shocked that you’re actually going to do it.”

 

 

 

He chuckled, “no. Not that, I forgot to set a reminder for my surgery.”

 

 

She continued to brush out her long silver locks, “oh. I had nearly forgotten about that. How many months do you have left now?”

 

 

“Two months left to wait.”

 

 

 

“That isn’t too long. Damn… I didn’t even realize that three months had already passed.”

 

 

 

“I know right. The doctor called me not long ago to give me a reminder. I’m kind of excited for it.”

 

 

She smiled, “so am I. I’ll probably be holding my breath the moment you go under the knife and until they bring you back to me.”

 

 

 

He shook his head, “no you will not. You are breathing for two missy.”

 

 

 

She glanced down at her belly. It had gotten bigger in the last three months. Softly running her fingers across her skin. “Yeah. Maybe I’ll just stick to biting my nails to ease the nerves then.”

 

 

 

Jon smiled, “I’d have to agree on that being a better alternative.” He walked over and gently embraced her from behind. Reaching over and softly caressing her stomach. “What do we have? Five? Four? Months until we meet our little girl.”

 

 

 

She scoffed, “you don’t know? For shame.” She smiled, “four and don’t you forget it.”

 

 

 

He squeezed her more, kissing the top of her head. “Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo what yall think bout it so far?


	34. Longest Week Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before.

“Jon, do you know where my favorite heels are?”

 

 

 

He was finishing up tying his tie. Looking over his shoulder towards the bathroom, where she was shouting from.

 

 

 

“Are you asking if I know or are you asking me to go look for them for you?”

 

 

 

She laughed, “yes.”

 

 

 

“Yes to which one?”

 

 

 

“Yes,” she repeated.

 

 

He chuckled then headed down the stairs. Looking at where the shoe racks were by the door. He couldn’t see any heels here. So he headed back upstairs to the bedroom. Looking around the ground, under the bed, and in the closet.

 

 

 

“I can’t find them. Are you sure they are at my house?”

 

 

 

She shrugged as she was looking closely in the mirror, plucking her eyebrows. “I was pretty sure they were. I remember you tossing them off one night.” She smirked back at him through the mirror.

 

 

 

He smiled, “I may have done that with some shoes. I still can’t find them. Do you want another pair? I found a red pair and a black pair.”

 

 

 

She sighed, “I guess the red ones. They’ll go with the dress I’ve picked out.”

 

 

 

“Do you want me to bring them here or just leave them by the bed?”

 

 

 

“You can leave them by the bed.”

 

 

 

He headed out and found his jacket, slipping it on. Walking over to the wall-length mirror on the wall and adjusting his clothes until he was happy with how he looked. After cleaning up one of his shiny shoes, he felt Daenerys softly lay her fingers on his shoulders.

 

 

 

“Well don’t you look nice.”

 

 

 

He turned his head and gave her a small kiss. “I know I look nice.” Pulling out another beautiful blue rose from the bed beside him.

 

 

 

She walked over and started to slip on her red heels, “I like the confidence too.” She smelled the flower, “I won’t ask where you pulled this out from. I’ll leave it as you’re just a magician tonight.”

 

 

 

He chuckled, “I am always pulling out my magic tricks. I need to woo you somehow.”

 

 

 

She kissed his cheek, “you just have to be yourself to woo me, Jon.”

 

 

 

They headed out and drove to the restaurant. After being seated they order some wine. Except for Daenerys, she can’t have any alcohol right now.

 

 

 

“So are you going to tell me why we’re going out so extravagantly tonight?” Daenerys asks.

 

 

 

“I just want to treat you well often. If we save special dates for extra special occasions then what are we going to do? Eat burgers and tacos every time?”

 

 

 

She raised her brows at him, “are you sure it has nothing to do with your surgery coming up at the end of the week?”

 

 

 

He grinned, “hmm… it could. Or it could not. I guess nothing really gets passed you huh.”

 

 

 

She laughed, “no. You can’t. But it’s still nice to get out. I just hate that this is starting to feel like your trying to treat me while you can. You know you’re not sounding so confident anymore.”

 

 

 

He sighed as he read the menu, “I know. I’m trying to not make you know how nervous I really am. I don’t intend on having this be my last time treating you. But we have to be realistic and I don’t want to take any of our time together for granted you know?”

 

 

 

She smiled, “I know.”

 

 

 

Jon sighed, “anyways this is one of the longest weeks of my life. Time seems to be going slower just cause when you are excited about something, life knows how to make it come slower.”

 

 

 

She laughed, “that’s how it always is. For holidays, birthdays…”

 

 

 

“Life-saving surgeries,” Jon added.

 

 

 

She glanced at him, “yes, and life-saving surgeries.”

 

 

 

He grinned holding up his wine glass, “let’s enjoy tonight yeah?”

 

 

 

She lifted her glass of water, “yes please.”

 

 

 

They spent the rest of the night talking, joking and eating good food. They returned back and Daenerys was so tired, she nearly fell asleep once she fell on the bed. Jon helped her change into more comfortable clothes. Bringing her dress over to the laundry room with his suit.

 

 

 

He then almost went up the stairs but stopped. Looking over at the desk. He then headed over to the desk and pulled out a piece of lined paper from one of the drawers. He started to write. He threw a few drafts away, not liking some aspects of them. But finally an hour in, he had the one. He folded it up and put it in a drawer. Then went to bed.

 

 

 

 

For the following week leading up to the surgery, he tried to busy himself. Doing laundry, house chores and going out with Daenerys.

 

 

 

He would help her cook and spend time talking to her stomach. He saw in movies and shows how they would talk to the stomach to learn their voices. He figured why not.

 

 

After a long week of trying to pass the time mainly, it was finally time. Jon was on a small high from spending a super nice and intimate Valentines with Daenerys. But was now at the hospital. Daenerys came with him and his family showed up shortly after.

 

 

“Jon!” Lyanna ran up to him. Holding him in a big hug. “I’m glad to have gotten here in time.”

 

 

He smiled, “I’m glad too. If the surgery starts to take too long, don’t hesitate to go back home and rest.”

 

 

She frowned, “do you really think I’d do that?”

 

 

 

He laughed, “no. But I’d feel better if you just lied and say you will.”

 

 

 

She smiled, “okay. Then I will.”

 

 

 

He looked at Daenerys, who was busy talking with Sansa and Arya. He then pulled out a folded envelope from his pocket.

 

 

“Take this.”

 

 

She looked at it, “what is it?”

 

 

 

“Jon, come on back, please. We need to get you prepped for surgery.”

 

 

He looked back at the nurse and nodded, “coming.” Looking back at Lyanna, “Don’t lose that. Promise me.”

 

 

He then gave the rest of his family kisses on the cheek. Giving Daenerys a big hug and headed back with the nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, It's going down guys. 
> 
> So I have a general outline on how the rest of the story is going to go down. And if I stay on it without stretching too much out or changing too much, there might be about 3 or so more chapters left until it's over. 
> 
>  
> 
> So ya know don't forget to check out my other stories too lmfao.


	35. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys waits for Jon.

Daenerys saw Jon being brought back with the nurse. Her shoulders slumped as she sat back in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. 

 

 

Jon was brought back to a room. The nurse brought him a hospital gown to put on.

 

 

 

“Here take those off and put this on.”

 

 

 

Jon nodded, “okay.” After the nurse left he took his shirt off. As his head left the bottom end of his shirt, he looked around the hospital room. I’m really doing this right now. Fuck. He then finished changing. He opened the door to let the nurse know he was done.

 

 

 

He was then brought to get prepped for his surgery. Looking at one of the nurses, “keep me safe yeah?”

 

 

 

She laughed, “yes sir.”

 

 

 

“Daenerys.” She looked over to where the voice came from. Lyanna was approaching her, sitting in one of the plastic chairs next to her. “Daenerys hey. How are you feeling?”

 

 

 

Daenerys let out an amused breath, “oh me? I’m on top of a fucking mountain right now. How about you?”

 

 

 

Lyanna giggled, “yeah… I guess I really didn’t need to ask to know the answer to that one. FYI, I feel the exact same way.”

 

 

 

Daenerys nodded, “we all probably are.” She looked around the waiting room, watching everyone interacting with each other. Sansa and Arya seemed to be arguing about something… again. Ned and Catelyn were comforting each other. And Robb, Talisa, and Theon were chatting with each other about something. She smiled back at Lyanna, “because we all love him.”

 

 

 

Lyanna smiled back. A small tear falling down from the corner of her eye and down her cheek. Daenerys wiped it for her.

 

 

 

“Oh, thanks. I’m sorry. It’s just hard you know? Seeing my son face after we found out about his issue and seeing his face as he goes to get it fixed.” She giggled, “he made the same expression both times. But I guess that’s Jon for ya.”

 

 

 

Daenerys looked down at her feet. Softly tapping the toes of her shoes on the floor, one foot then the next. Tapping back and forth between both feet. She then felt a soft hand grip her knee.

 

 

 

“He’s going to fight through it. I know that much.”

 

 

 

“He doesn’t give up very easily on things for sure,” Daenerys said.

 

 

 

Lyanna wiped a few more tears that managed to escape her eyes, “yeah. But he is going to fight hard in there for you.”

 

 

 

“And for you too.”

 

 

 

Lyanna smiled, “I’m glad you two met. I mean your relationship was concerning in the beginning… for obvious reasons. But as you two kept getting closer and sticking with each other, I’ve realized that this wouldn’t have happened without you.”

 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that-”

 

 

 

Daenerys froze in her sentence when Lyanna grabbed her hands. Bringing them into Lyanna’s lap, softly squeezing them. Her thumbs gently running across the back of her hands.

 

 

 

“And for that, I am grateful. You’ve given him love, a life and a reason to continue living.” She looked at Daenerys’ baby bump with a growing smile. She reached her hands over and gently laid them on her stomach, “and a grandchild has been given to me. Jon was my only child and with his medical condition, I learned to live with the idea of never having a grandchild of my own. But I’m glad I was wrong.”

 

 

 

Daenerys placed the palms of her hands on top of Lyanna’s, “I’m more than proud to be carrying his daughter… Oh!”

 

 

 

They both looked down at her stomach with an excited expression. Daenerys glanced up at Lyanna, “did you feel that too?”

 

 

 

Lyanna nodded, keeping her hands on her stomach. “She kicked.”

 

 

 

“She already likes you.”

 

 

 

Lyanna grinned, “who doesn’t like me?”

 

 

 

They talked for a while longer. But as it got later, Lyanna was finally able to convince Daenerys into taking a nap. Daenerys refused to leave the hospital so she arranged the chairs so that she was just able to lay on her back comfortably enough to sleep.

 

 

 

Lyanna stayed close and kept a watchful eye on her. Making sure she was okay as she slept.

 

 

 

After about 8 hours had passed, Lyanna was beginning to get worried. But Daenerys was now starting to wake up. Lyanna helped her up into one of the chairs.

 

 

 

She rubbed her eyes with a yawn, “is it still going?” She asked.

 

 

 

Lyanna nodded.

 

 

Daenerys looked through a window. It was dark out, “how long was I sleeping for?”

 

 

 

“Luckily the recommended amount of eight-ish hours.”

 

 

 

“Eight hours!” Daenerys was shocked. “Is the surgery supposed to take that long?”

 

 

 

Lyanna shrugged, “I don’t know. No one has…” Lyanna’s words disappeared as she saw a doctor approaching them.

 

 

 

“Hi, are you Jon’s family?”

 

 

 

Everyone was now perked up and crowding around the doctor, “yes.” They answered together.

 

 

 

The doctor smiled, “the surgery was a success. He’s recovering right now, but you can see him later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo... was this chapter yay or nay for you?


	36. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys goes through a roller coaster of emotion.

The doctor smiled, “the surgery was a success. He’s recovering right now, but you can see him later.”

 

 

Daenerys froze in place, wrapping her head around what she was told. She then when realizing what she was just told, fell to her knees. Tears streaming down her face.

 

 

 

Lyanna rushed to her side and wrapped her in her arms. Softly speaking to her, “hey. He did it.”

 

 

 

Daenerys nodded, “he did.”

 

 

The doctor gave them the information she wanted, “he’s sleeping right now. But once he’s awake, a nurse will come out and let you know that you can see him.”

 

 

 

Daenerys smiled, “thank you.”

 

 

 

He nodded, “it was my pleasure.”

 

 

 

After an hour, Daenerys was able to go to the hospital room. She sat across from Jon as he laid on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her.

 

 

“Have I died? Am I allowed to see my beautiful Daenerys in heaven?”

 

 

 

She smiled. Reaching over and placing his hand on her face. He softly ran his thumb along her cheek. “Do I feel real enough for you yet?”

 

 

 

Jon’s mouth wasn’t very expressive but she could tell he was smiling in his eyes. “You’re very real.”

 

 

 

She saw his newly shaved head. “I didn’t even fully realize they were going to shave your head.”

 

 

Jon ran his hand on his head, “I know. I don’t like not having my hair. But if that’s what was needed to heal me, then who cares. It’ll grow back.”

 

 

 

As he turned his head, she saw a scar that went across the back of his head. She tugged on his hand to get his attention again. “Are you feeling alright?”

 

 

Jon nodded, “yeah. I mean my head feels lighter. Then again they took the shit out that was harming me. So it makes sense. But no headaches or anything.”

 

 

 

She let out a relieved breath, “that’s good.”

 

 

Jon squeezed her hand, “all of this is because of you.”

 

 

She raised her brows. He grinned from ear to ear. “I went through with this because of you. I always want you near. I want to spend more time with you.” He lowered his gaze, “and our daughter.”

 

 

 

She laid her free hand on her stomach, “I’m glad it worked out for us.”

 

 

 

A small tear was streaming down his cheek, “I can start my family. My life with you. And I can’t thank you enough Daenerys. It’s all because of you...”

 

 

 

“Daenerys? Daenerys are you zoned out?” She shook herself out of her head. She looked around and saw Lyanna standing next to her. The doctor had come out and approached them in the waiting room. She rushed over in front of him.

 

 

He looked at Daenerys, then lowered his head. He was not smiling. A tear falling down her face. “He… he didn’t make it.”

 

 

Lyanna was the one who fell on her knees. She was balling. Everyone else in the waiting room joined in on the heavy and loud sobs.

 

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The doctor added before walking away, giving them time to process it.

 

 

Jon’s words were running through her head.

 

 

“Because of you…”

 

 

She then turned and ran out of the hospital.

 

 

“Daenerys!?” Everyone was trying to ask where she was going. But she didn’t stop to tell anyone anything.

 

 

She just wanted to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a scale from 1-10, how much did I crush you with this one? Also I apologize for crushing yall ;-;


	37. That's Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

She ran off. She hailed a taxi.

 

 

“Where to ma’am?”

 

 

Daenerys wiped the tears from her face, “anywhere. Just take me somewhere quiet.”

 

 

The taxi driver nodded. Not talking to her anymore as he drove. A woman leaving the hospital in tears and sad is not something you want to pry too hard into as a taxi driver.

 

 

After a few minutes, the taxi park. “Would this place do for you?”

 

 

She looked out the window, “yeah. It’s fine. Thanks.” She handed him some cash. “Keep the change.”

 

 

She got out and walked out. He had dropped her off at a park. She walked down to a cement path that went around the entire park. It was a rather large one. She started to pace around. 

 

 

 

All the walking wasn’t helping her feel any better though. It was almost worst being at a park. All she saw were happy families and friends hanging out. She sat down at a bench. Putting her face in her hands.

 

 

She looked around and couldn’t help but remember various moments they had. Her life with Jon was flashing in her head. As she continued to reminisce, she started to feel worse.

 

 

“Daenerys?”

 

 

She lifted her head. She was wet faced with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy.

 

 

 

“Oh, Daenerys.” Lyanna sat down next to her and helped to wipe her face.

 

 

 

“How did you find me?”

 

 

Lyanna smiled, “this was the nearest park to the hospital. And I did try a few coffee shops on the way here. But when I saw the park, I thought it was worth a shot.”

 

 

 

Daenerys was breathing hard. Her sobs were making her breathing uneven and heavy. “It’s so hard.”

 

 

“I know. Believe me, I know.” She pulled Daenerys into a hug, “but you have to stay strong.”

 

 

 

“It’s my fault.”

 

 

“What? No, it’s not.”

 

 

“It is. He did this surgery because of me.”

 

 

 

Lyanna shook her head, “maybe that’s a big reason why he did it. But this surgery was a good thing. He would have died if he didn’t get it either. This is not your fault. Don’t feel guilty about this.”

 

 

Daenerys wiped her tears, “it’s hard not to.”

 

 

 

“Daenerys, you need to forgive yourself. You have your and Jon’s daughter here.” She softly rubbed Daenerys’ belly. “You have to stay strong for her. And with time, you will heal.”

 

 

Daenerys nodded, “you’re right. But just for today… can I be weak?”

 

 

Lyanna smiled, a tear falling down her face again. “Of course you can.”

 

 

\----X----

 

 

“And a few months later, here you are.”

 

 

“So that’s why I can’t see dad?”

 

 

 

Daenerys lowered her head, “But now you know more about him yeah?”

 

 

A little girl with long silver and curly hair were sitting on swings. Daenerys was pushing her.

 

 

 

“He sounds like a good person.”

 

 

 

Daenerys laughed, “he was. I know he would have loved to meet you.”

 

 

 

The little girl turned her head back. Trying to look at Daenerys, “he would?”

 

 

Daenerys smiled, “yeah. He told me about it all the time. You need to know that your father loved you. Long before you came into the world, he was excited about the idea of meeting you.”

 

 

 

The little girl beamed on the swings. “Maybe one day I can see him.”

 

 

 

Daenerys just smiled, “I’m sure we both can see him again. One day. A long-time from now, we can go where he went and see him.” Daenerys stopped the swing and helped her off. “Come on, we can go get some ice cream before I drop you off and grandmas. Does that sound good?”

 

 

“Yeah!”

 

 

Daenerys reached down and held her hand. Her sleeve pulled up a little bit. Revealing her wrist. She had a small tattoo. A small winter blue rose.

 

 

 

After getting ice cream, she went over to Lyanna’s house. It was the same house since the first time Daenerys came here. She knocked on the door.

 

 

Lyanna opened up and beamed. Crouching down to give the little girl a hug. “Rhaenys! How is my favorite grand child?”

 

 

 

She ran over and gave Lyanna a big hug. “I’m great. Mommy told me about daddy today.”

 

 

Lyanna gave Daenerys a soft smile, “she did? How fun. Well look I got a surprise for you in the kitchen.”

 

 

“What is it?” She asked.

 

 

Lyanna winked, “why don’t you go find out?”

 

 

 

The little girl gasped and ran inside. Daenerys and Lyanna both laughing. She gave Daenerys a hug, “hey. So you finally told her about Jon?”

 

 

She nodded, “I mean she’s old enough to understand most of it. I told her how we met and all the significant moments. And told her about him. She deserves to know.”

 

 

Lyanna smiled, “come with me.”

 

 

Daenerys nodded, “okay.” She followed Lyanna inside. They walked over to an office and Lyanna pulled out one of her drawers. Pulling out an envelope. “This is for you.”

 

 

Daenerys grabbed it and saw her name written on the outside of the envelope. “What’s this?”

 

 

“Jon gave me that before he went into surgery. He told me to give this to you when you’re ready. I think now, you’re ready to read this.”

 

 

 

Daenerys looked back down at the envelope. “Thank you. I need to go run some errands, you can watch Rhy right?”

 

 

Lyanna smiled, “of course. I love that girl.”

 

 

 

Daenerys smiled, “okay I’ll come to get her later.” She left giving Lyanna one last hug. As she got into the car she still had the letter in her hand. She had to know what it said. Opening it and starting to read.

 

 

 

Daenerys, well if you’re reading this then… things have gone bad with the surgery. I had to write something. Kind of cheesy, I know. But maybe all those cheesy sad movies have good points. I mean I hope this letter provides you some peace of mind. And I know that writing this is making me feel better.

 

 

You are my world, Daenerys. I’ve just recently realized how terrified of this surgery I am. And if it fails. If the efforts made to live longer with you fail, just know the moments we shared were important. You gave me something I needed. And I can never thank you enough for it.

 

 

And our little baby girl, let her know I love her. In life and in death, I will always love her. I may not meet her but when I rub your belly and talk to her there. I know I don’t need to have met her, to know I love her.

 

 

I don’t know how to end this. But as long as this lets you know that you are the love of my life. And don’t start dating too soon after my death yeah? I’m kidding, I wouldn’t dream of being selfish over you in death. You need to know that I give you permission to date again. To forgive yourself. And to live. I need you to live for me. Live the best life you can. That’s the only thing I ask of you.

 

 

I love you.

 

 

She wiped her face. Putting the letter back in the envelope. Slipping it into her purse.

 

 

Fidgeting with the engagement ring Jon gave her, “I love you too. I always will.”

 

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was the conclusion. I decided to combine the last two chapters since they'd be rather short in two parts. Aaaaaand I didn't want to keep yall waiting any longer to see how this ends. NOW hopefully yall were okay with the ending on some level, yes? I hope so anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna go to a festival like this. I just wanna leave my house more often lmao. Anyway how did you like this. I promise I will try to make the chapters longer but yeah. Let me know if you liked this or nah.


End file.
